


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>\\PERMANENT HIATUS//</p><p>A young woman with a normal life as a Shield agent, except for the three years missing from her memory. She gets ambushed on the streets late after work by two men in strange gold armour before being dragged away by a rainbow light beam. </p><p> </p><p>The chapters are kinda short. But it should pick up around chapter 6 or 7.<br/>This story is being put on a permanent hiatus.<br/>If you wish to continue or rewrite this story please leave me a comment and add me as a co author to the work. </p><p>I am sorry for any inconvenience this might have caused you but I would rather stop this then drag it out with bad writing and plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From normal to Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this is a rewrite of a previous story of mine.  
> Iv changed it a bit so people who have read it before May or may not like it. Id love some feed back on story line and such. Comment your thoughts and ideas;)

Chapter one 

 

It was a normal long day at work and you had just left for the night SHIELD was a tough business but you loved it. It was dark and raining lightly so you put your hood on and began walking home, suddenly a bright colourful beam came down in front of you. you had fallen to the ground in shock and froze almost completely. Three men dressed in gold armour grabbed you and Haled you to your feet " WHO ARE YOU WHAT WAS THAT AND WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME" you screamed kicking at the men using the many attack tactics you had learned over the few years you spent training and fighting. To no avail the men dragged you to the intricate Designed burned marks in the concrete."HEIMDALL" one of the men yelled towards the sky, instantly the beam that had appeared once before had engulfed you and the men and shot you into the sky. It was like. Nothing you has ever felt before it was breathtaking literally, you had almost forgotten about your kidnap till you landed in a large gold dome room with a man standing in the middle with gold armour and a sword. He focused on you for a moment before speaking " you left my sights. I could not see you and I would like to know how you did that" you looked again him confused " who are you why are you kidnapping me WHAT IS GOING ON" you yelled the end part as the soldiers began dragging you away. as you left the dome what you saw made you drop your jaw in aw, a bridge that resembled the beam that had teleported you to this place. Below the bridge was nothing just space that as you neared the golden city was a waterfall that disappeared into space but beautiful nun the less. As you entered the out skirts of the town you were stopped by the soldiers and cuffed, they had placed cuffs connecting to your hands and waist. You huffed trying to see a way out of your situation but even if you did you were not on earth. 

 

The soldiers took you through the town and to the palace. You could tell this place had a thing for gold and white marble, they dragged you through the halls and to a set of large wooden doors. They opened the doors to a lavished room fit for a king, and at the end of the room you assumed was the king, queen and his top worriers. As you got closer you came to assume the the to men that stood on either side of you were part of the royal family or something of a sort. " did you really think you could stay hidden forever " the white haired man broke the silence, you looked at him and then to the two men next to you on your left was a rather large well built long blond haired man in a red and silver armour like outfit. To your right was a semi tall thin man with slicked back Raven black haired and a green and black leather outfit, he was also in chains but his were different his were thick and gold with symbols engraved in them. They connected his feet, hands and neck together. He was staring at you. "SPEAK" the white haired man yelled causing your head to snap back towards him. " look mr 'king' man I don't know what I did to piss you off but if never even been in trouble with the law on my own planet so if you so kindly drop me off where you found me that would be- " "ENOUGH" the man yelled "stop this foolishness. You will confess to what you had done or you will go to prison for far longer then need be" he said growing inpatient. you opened your mouth to speak but before you could the man to your left began to speak " father I believe she has lost her memory I do not think she is playing games", Odin took his words in for a moment "girl what is your memory of the man to your right" he said you looked to the dark hair man and looked over him before looking back " I've never seen him before". Odin smiled slightly " remove her chains and let her approach" he said. The soldiers did as told and you moved up the steps to the man sitting in his chair, " that ring on your finger. Are you married?" You looked down at the ring turning it on her finger " It i-I don't know it's just been there since I can remember. I never really thought about the finger I put it on but it just felt wrong on my other fingers so I just left it there" you said smiling and looking back to the king. He nodded " then my final question is. Do you believe you could kill somebody to save the one you love" you froze at his question " if I truly loved that person and it was to save them then I would. Because losing the one you love is worse then being away from them for some time " you said smiling and twisting the ring on your finger one more. The man sighed and looked to the men that were now behind you and shook his head " then and the allfather of the nine realms I forbid your return to Midgard to spend your remaining life in the prisons of Asgard on the reason of murder" he finished "WHAT I-I've never killed anybody what are you talking about let me go home" you yelled moving towards the king but the guards grabbed you and began dragging you to the prisons.  
You had been sedated and placed into a bright white cell with only a bed, a toilet, a sink and a shower. Your mind was clouded and your vision blurry but you could watch as a large group of men escorted the man in chains from earlier be placed into the cell across from you. You watched as he was placed in that cell and all the men walk away but what caught your eye was the way the man kept looking at you. You had thought he was a prince at first but after you saw the chains you had no clue who he was or what he was doing in that room. 

It had been a month of living in the prisons of Asgard and a month of that dark haired man just looking at you. It bothered you but he just continued. Occasionally the woman that stood next to the king would go an visit the man and bring books. Only once or twice she would slip one of the books into your cell before walking away. They weren't the books you would have picked but you didn't care much. Today you had seen her once again and hoped for a more exiting book and you got one. She had gotten a book called 'the one hope of Asgard' you had only gotten to the third chapter when a picture fell out. It was you and the man across from you smiling while you were in a wedding dress. You turned it over to find some writing (name) and Loki's wedding day, below it it had more writing in a different colour pen reading (name) my dear this may be hard but you must break the spell that keeps you from your love. You looked to the raven haired man known as Loki and apparently your husband with tears in your eyes throwing the picture to the floor before collapsing to the ground with it. Falling deeply into the darkness of sleep. 

Your eyes fluttered open and you were in a different room, not a cold cell floor but a soft warm bed. You heard the quiet sound of a books pages being turned when you sat up and jumped out of the bed ready to attack any and all who came to your view till you saw the last person you thought to see. It was Loki  
" y-y-you" you said well backing in to the wall feeling for the door without breaking eye contact with him. "Your welcome for bringing you with you with me it would have been just as easy to leave you there " Loki said well slowly turning to face you with a smile one his face. You finally got hold of the door nob but it make a slight clicking sound when your hand met with it. Loki looked down at your hands behind your back then smiled. " come on. Stop the act now" he said while moving two fingers to lock the door.

 

(Loki pov)

She was still against the door shaking with fear. But he still didn't under stand why she was so scared he had never done any thing to her ."are you just going to stand there all day " he said well siting on the couch and grabbing a book. She looked at him then moved to the chair across from him and sat in silence. 

(Your pov)

He just sat there reading in the silence occasionally stealing glances towards you. what could he possibly want from a nobody born in New York you thought to yourself.  
" why did you save me. And what is that photo of us. Is it some sick joke" You said while looking at him. He fixed his eyes on you. " I saved you because that picture is real (name) please stop this foolishness" he said moving his gaze towards you " I don't know you. I never killed anybody. I'm not married. Where are we I want to leave. Just let me go" you said he paused before speaking " you don't recognize it " said Loki we'll raising a brow you stood up and moved to the window It was your apartment. How did he know where you lived. you stood and moved towards the window placing your hand to the window and closed your eyes. "With your facial expressions I would think you now know where we are " he said well moving right behind you. You turned around to look at him " I think I would remember if I was married " you said well looking in to his rather beautiful green eyes. "(Name) the picture is not a fake I just need you to remember. Please " he said.  
" I-I don't know what to do to remember I just don't know who you are I'm sorry" you said tears welling in your eyes. Loki stepped forward putting his hand on your cheek. A tear ran down your face and then a second as he pulled you into a hug  
Loki closed his eye for a moment then looked back at you " I know nothing about you yet I feel so close. I feel li-" you were interrupted by a Big Bang coming from the roof. You both looked to the door as you heard yelling and crashing. the door nob turned slowly but the door was still locked from earlier. The door nob flicked back then the person at the door walked away. you looked back at Loki as if he was your protecter instantly with a Big Bang the door burst in to pieces. there he was the other man from before. "(name)" He said with concern in his voice. " IV DONE NOTHING WRONG PLEASE NO I DIDNT KILL ANYBODY" you yelled the blondes face changed from mad to confused " Loki why must you complicate things" Thor said angrily well still looking at you. " why do you think I did it I was in the cells" Loki said well looking at me then back to Thor. Your head was spinning and your vision was fading to black your legs became heavy and you fell to the floor. Thor and Loki both came to your aid " she's unconscious " Thor said well looking at Loki.

 

You eyes felt heavy and your head still fuzzy from the fall but before you moved you heard Thor and Loki talking " well what do we do she remembers nothing " said Loki " I do not know brother but we must find who did it to her" said Thor " so what do i do till then " Loki said while rolling his eyes. " (name)" Loki said moving towards you "how are you feeling dove" he said quickly rethinking his words " I uh sorry I won't call you that" Loki said moving away but you quickly grabbed his hand " no it's fine. I don't mind I mean we are married so I will try to do the best I can to remember" you said smiling softly while letting Loki's hands go. He only returned the smile, "ok well that was touching but let's go" "what!" You and Loki both said in unison. Thor saw the tears pricking in (names) eyes and sighed " Loki if you hurt her or anyone I will kill you" Thor said admitting his defeat " you can go to the avengers they will help. Now go quickly and quietly I will say nothing to father. Loki only nodded before grabbing your hand and began helping you pay some of your things before leaving. " hurry I don't want to get caught do you" Loki said walking to the road and looked around for stark tower. Quickly he grabbed your waist and teleported to the front doors of stark tower and buzzed waiting for hell. Slowly the door opened and you stepped inside. 

You had made your way to the elevator and pressed a random floor,  
When the elevator arrived on the floor the doors froze shut. Loki sighed and grabbed your waist tightly before a green mist engulfed you both. As the mist began to dissipate you realized that you had teleported. But before you could speak you were surrounded. " Thor says your still trustable. And you need a place to hid. Is that correct?" Tony said Loki opened his mouth to answer but a loud screeching and crashing sound stopped everyone. Everyone quickly looked to you to see you ok the floor and under you was Clint. Loki and Steve helped you up and then to Clint. " sorry I slipped I only meant to hug you not scare you" Clint said scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin " you ok kid?" He said confused as to why you were acting so weird. You were griping Loki's arm tightly almost hiding behind him, "I-i um I-" you were cut off " she has lost her memory's" Loki finished. " she seems pretty cuddly to you" Tony said in an almost threatening tone. " he saved me. And I-I don't know I just feel so safe around him" you said losing volume as you spoke.  
Everyone stood not speaking not moving just standing "ok well how about I get you two a room for later. Or would you prefer two separate rooms?" Nat said breaking the silence, " separate please" you said in an almost child like tone. Nat had guided both you and Loki to your rooms, your room was across the hall from Loki and next to nat and Steve. Loki had moved into his room and began walking around as nat quickly pulled you into your room,"(name) if you ever need anything you just let me know ok. I don't care what time or for what reason I just want you to know that I will be there ok?" Nat said You only nodded and gave a small smirk in reply. As the three of you made your way back down to the lounge where Thor had already returned from Asgard and began talking to the rest of the group. 

It was a few hours later and almost everyone was blackout drunk, Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Loki were sober but the rest just went downhill Thor was a little tipsy nat and Clint let's just say she left with Clint a few minutes ago and haven't come back. As you became more comfortable with everyone you began to drink a little, then a little became a drinking contest with tony. By the end you couldn't walk and could barley talk.  
" I DID SO. Why would I lie about something like that. I have never kissed anyone- Or no I don't remember" you said twisting the ring on your finger once again.  
"Ok well I think it's time for bed" Steve said standing and placing his hands on his hips. Everyone booed at him but after everyone was basically dragged to there rooms. Loki was guiding you to your room when you had almost fallen so he picked you up and continued walking you to your room. As he continued walking things began to get really fuzzy. But not drunk fuzzy it was a new experience that you quickly grew to regret. Instantly pain flooded through your mind and everything you saw or felt was gone it was just pure black. 

*flashback* 

You opened your eyes in shock as she was no longer in the hallway but a large beautiful garden just at sunset. You began looking for something or someone but as you looked down you saw the last thing you would have thought, It was a wedding dress. The dress was a long strapless white flowing gown with lace along the bottom edges and the corset was lightly covered in diamonds. You began tearing up looking for someone else when Loki appeared in front of you slowly lifting a hand to wipe away the tears just before he leaned in to kiss you. 

*end of flashback*

You flicked your eyes open and began gasping for air almost instantly. Steve Loki and nat had been gathered around as they found Loki leaning over your unconscious form on the floor in the middle of the hall. " are you ok. What was that" Loki asked moving his hand to brush away the hair from your face. You only shook in shock before closing your eyes letting a single tear run down your face.  
It was after a few minutes of you still shaking Loki decided to move you to your bed. just as he began to back away you quickly grabbed his wrist "please don't leave me" you whispered loosening your grip on his wrist. Loki looked at you for a moment before moving next to you. He pulled the covers over you and himself before closing his eyes. 

Your dream that night was rather odd, it was as if you were revisiting all the memory's that you had forgotten. Every moment of your life played out in your head and then taken just as quickly, yet when you had woken up you had forgotten once more. You had scared yourself awake with tears running down your face but couldn't remember why you were crying or had woken up in the first place. You could remember everything that had happened in the last three years but anything after was just blank. Except the memory that had came to you in the hall, the memory of your wedding. You closed your eyes trying to remember what had happened next but nothing had come to you. Its like trying to dig for something but not knowing what or where it is.  
You laid back down and pulled the blanket above your shoulder. Just as you began to fall asleep Loki wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you towards him, he moved his forehead just so it was touching your shoulder. You sighed not even bothering to try and get out of his hold knowing it would be pointless. As odd as it was to have a man you knew nothing about spooning you, it was pleasant. His arm wrapped over your hip and his head resting on your shoulder his breath rolling past your face.  
You looked out the window counting the stars before the darkness came pulling you into a dream once again.

Before you opened your eyes you had taken the moment to sulk in the warm from the sun beaming through the window. When you finally opened your eyes and looked at the clock to see that it was passed noon. You moved quickly to take a shower before going downstairs.  
You had made your way out of elevator and towards the kitchen half expecting everyone at the dinning table eating lunch but nobody was there, Quickly you had grabbed a cup of coffee and began your search for everyone. 

You had walked through most of the rooms in the tower that were used more often then others but still you found nobody. It was odd because you had never been in the tower, well that you can remember yet you knew your way around it Like you had lived there. The last room you had thought to check was the library, witch knowing stark you thought it would be small and full of car magazines. But it actually took up an entire floor, and not a magazine in sight. You wandered through the tall shelfs of books till you herd someone cough. You began walking again trying to find who it was when you came to the middle of the room. There was a open area with a few chairs facing away from you and a small table pressed against the side of the largest chair. As you moved towards the chair you began moving your hand out to touch the back of the chair "are you trying to sneak up on me?" You jumped squeaking slightly as you quickly retracted your hand the jolt of movement spilling your coffee on the floor a little. Loki turned his head facing you with a grin as you were still frozen in shock. " don't do that I nearly had a heart attack" you said returning the smile. You moved to the chair across from him and sat placing your coffee witch was still wet on the sides from the spill earlier. " so where is everyone?" You said tillting your head slightly " on a mission. Hydra bass attack they think hydra wiped your memory's" he said lowering his book once again. You nodded and took a sip of your coffee. You looked to the ground pondering your next move for a moment before speaking," Last night in the hall. I remembered something" you finished quickly slightly stuttering. Loki's head snapped up and silently waited for answers. " It was a wedding. My wedding" you paused finally lifting your head letting your eyes meet his "our wedding."  
"When I see you all I want to do it kiss you but I don't know why. I know I love you I can feel it but I can't remember you" you said tears beginning to run down your face. Loki moved forwards kneeling down just In between your legs and wiped the tears away without a word. Then something changed, you felt weird like something was wrong Slowly you moved forward and pressed your lips against his. 

Things began to heat up as Loki picked you up not breaking the now full blown make out session as you Slowly made your way to your room. with your legs wrapped around Loki's waist and your hands through his slicked back hair. He had just made his way through the door locking behind him while dropping you on the bed. He hovered above you his hands on either side of your head holding him up. You could feel the heat radiating from him and passing through you. You moved up kissing him while unbuttoning your shirt as Loki took off his pants.  
You both were naked him above you once again, his lips were just touching yours. You pressed your lips against his and he began to line his member up. Loki broke the kiss looking at you for approval, you nodded softly and pulled his head back to kiss him. You could fell his member press against your wet folds and slowly moved in. He stopped as his tip was in and paused for a moment before he began to move farther . As he started to move you moaned softly grabbing his hair tightly. As he began to pick up speed you felt your muscles tighten more and more with every thrust. He broke the kiss and moved his tongue down your neck stopping at your nipple, slowly his tongue began twirling around your hardening bud. Still thrusting he stopped his tongue and then licked your nipples completely, he waited a few seconds then blew on your nipples causing them to get cold "Loki" moaned loudly. Your muscles were constructed tightly it was almost painful. You felt your body begin to jerk and sweat layered your body, you new what was happening. Loki began thrusting hard and fast you were at the point of screaming moans when your vision went white and your orgasm hit you. But before your vision returned to normal the white began fading to black.


	2. Memory's of Hydra and then the present

Chapter 2 

(Loki's pov)

He was on top of you and had realized you had passed out, while chuckling slightly he placed a blanket over your naked form and left the room. Waiting for the others to return. But When they did Bruce wanted to run some tests on her to see if his idea on returning her memories would work however he refused to go into her room while she was sleeping incase he startled her, and ended up sending nat in. Natasha sat on the edge of the bed for at least ten minutes trying to wake her up before going to get Bruce worried something was wrong, and it was.

(Your pov)  
Your mind was blank and no matter how hard you tried you couldn't wake up, but you didn't even know if you were sleeping it was just silence and the darkness of your own mind. When suddenly you heard something, a woman screaming. Your vision was still black and the sound was only getting louder when suddenly in an instant a flash of light and sound hit you. Your vision was blurry and slowly clearing, but when it did you froze. You were on the street cars on fire and body's littered the street while the screaming was from a woman with her legs trapped under a flipped car. You stood almost in an instant and tried to help her but it was no use. Just as you closed your eyes somebody grabbed your arm and ripped you upwards. In a blink of an eye you went from being on the street to flying through the air with a man holding you so you didn't plummet to your death. But as you flailed through the air you caught a glimpse of the mans face. It was Loki flying on a little ship oddly shaped like a chariot although there were no wheels and no horses just Loki and a really creepy looking thing driving it. Loki pulled you beside him and grabbed your waist tethering you to him so you didn't fall off. You began hitting him repeatedly till he caught your arms griping them tightly " know your place mortal" he growled "Loki" you just barley managed to spit out. "Yes now don't speak unless spoken to and do not try to run. Do all that and you will not be harmed" Loki finished and smiled before looking forward once more. Then all of the sudden it was like you hit fast forward because you watched as all your memory's of that time had passed and just like that it was back to normal but you were in a different place. It was the tower, Loki had won the war and taken you as his trophy. " (name) come sit with me" Loki said snapping you from your train of through. " yes coming" you said while moving to sit on his lap. He ran his fingers through your long silky hair and continued reading his book when a loud crash from outside made you jump. Loki placed his book down and moved you away as he stood quickly a green mist covered him and dissipated just as quick but his clothes had changed. He had changed his rather casual attire to armour and a large staff. You shrieked as Thor came crashing in hammer blazing. " hello brother" Loki spat venomously you were frozen behind him just able to breath. " come willingly and maybe father will consider letting you bring her" Thor said eyeing you for a moment before looking back to Loki. " no I thing we are just fine here" at then again it happened time sped up passing all your memory's then stopped as you reached a golden dome with a man standing tall in the middle with a sword. You walked next to Loki while his chains jingled in the silence. 

You had almost dosed off listening to the king yell at Loki it was deathly boring and lasted about an hour. In the end Loki was sentenced to two weeks bound to the castle and three hundred years in prison. So this was the last you would see him. But within the two weeks given Loki and you had managed to convince Odin to let you marry each other and spend the rest of the time on a honeymoon sort of thing.  
It was all fun and sex till they came to take Loki to the prisons. You had grown so in love with Loki in the year that you had known him and were not going down without a fight. But that fight ended very quickly with Odin witch had said I was being sent back to earth in three days.  
It was then that you had tried to brake Loki out of prison accidentally killing one of the guards with a stunning stick they use to practice with but you didn't realize you had grabbed the real thing. As you made your way to brake out of Asgard the same man you saw in that dome stopped you. You had explained what had happened and he let you through casting you back down to earth, Except were in Canada. 

Your sight flashed in a high speed once more fast forwarding your memory's.  
It stopped at what you though to be a year later where you had been captured by hydra and tortured for info. But after a few months of it and still nothing from you they began something else. Injecting you with something three four times a day and then the machine. It was excruciatingly painful almost impossible. They said it was to wipe all your memories but it had no affect on me. My mind stayed intact and hydra got annoyed. On there last try It still hadn't worked causing hydra to let there anger out on me, they did everything they could think of to wound me before leaving me in the dirt to die. But as they left you passed out causing your memory's to fade 

You had drifted in and out of consciousness before you could even open your eyes. The sound of what you thought to be a heart monitor beeping in the silence lulled you back to sleep. This time you had finally gained enough energy to open your eyes to see a med room white with that sterile hospital smell. You moved your hand upwards to remove the tubes from your nose and the monitor on your finger.  
Instantly the beeping became constant, within seconds Bruce ran in the door just to freeze while staring at you in shock. "(N-name) your awake" he stuttered slightly before moving to make sure you were healthy and good to leave the med bay.  
" you can get dressed while I go inform everyone your awake" he said placing one of your old hoodies and sweat pants on the edge of the bed. You nodded and moved to the bathroom while grabbing the clothes on the way.  
As you opened the door you were shocked to be hugged instantly by Loki almost toppling over. " I've missed you" he said as you began tearing up " I missed you too" tightening your grip on him. " I'm confused you remember him but not us" tony said ruining the moment, you glared at him for a second " sadly I remember you tony. And everyone else". Everyone began cheering as your hug with Loki soon became a group hug and an odd one at that. " I think this calls for a night out on me" tony said as everyone moved back from the hug Nat sighed slightly " it's always on you tony".

You had spent the night watching everyone get shit faced while you sat talking with Steve and Bucky because they were the only ones that were still sober. "Well I'm glad you have got your memory's back. Although did you figure out who did it to you in the first place?" Steve asked " no it was all kind of quick but I do remember hydra tried while I was captured. But hay Steve how long was I out I could have sworn it was a lot colder?" Steve froze for a moment then before slowly looking towards you " six months. it's April now" he replied softly. You tried to wrap your head around what Steve had said but it was hard to think you missed six months of your life. " so how is it like being married to a god?" Bucky asked trying to change the subject, " it's hard but keeps it interesting" you said smiling slightly. 

The morning was as normal as it gets hangovers and lots of coffee. It seemed like everyone was back to normal except you. You had this feeling deep within you something that wasn't there before, and it was like a fire had finally lit within you. As everyone sat either hunched over into their coffees grumbling about the headaches you Bucky and Steve had sat aside laughing about how ridiculous they all looked.  
As everyone moved to the lounge after eating Clint being drunk as always along with tony tried continuously to Get you to drink but you just laughed and shook your head " no sorry I don't want to look like a zombie tomorrow and besides I just got out of a com-" tony interrupted you " naw kid what you need is a long line of shots from my third shelf. That's the good stuff. But not the best stuff" he said getting much more hyper with every word. You sighed taking a sip of your coffee " my heads still a little fuzzy I need time to recuperate before I can go off drinking and getting hammered". 

 

~Two months later~

" I'm on your left" Steve said before charging in front of you and taking out two guards, quickly you ran down the hall next to you but just as you turned the corner  
Guns began firing almost instantly. Two guards one to the left and the other on the right. You dodged the bullets knocking the first guy to the ground and knocking him out. The other was a women shaking slightly " ok I don't wanna hurt you so how about you put down the gun and I'll lock you in the closet" you questioned the woman. But just as she was about to speak somebody grabbed you from behind injecting you with a needle knocking you out.

~a few hours later~ 

You had a massive migraine and could barley open your eyes, but as they adjusted you found yourself in a room you had never seen before. You were in a large dark and damp room, you were in the far back of the room strapped to a chair with an IV taped in to your arm with blue liquid pumping into you. You had no idea how long you had been out or where you were but for some reason you had felt like you had seen the room before. But before you could place it you heard a door open. You looked to your left as a man with a large lab coat came up to you and began checking the machines behind you, and checking you vitals.  
You felt wrong like something was different, but you couldn't figure out what.  
After the doctor had left it had only been a few minutes before the door opened once again but this time letting in four men, two were guards walking on either side of a man in a suit and the last was the doctor. They were silence for a moment as the man in the suit starred at you blankly."well then welcome back. Do you like the upgrade in room?" He said amused by your disgusted look. The man was rather tall and slim, he had short black hair and dark brown eyes with a deadly grin to go along with his evil look. Your silence only pushed the man further " don't want to talk that's ok once we wipe you again you will be happy to comply" the man said moving his fingers around the bandage holding in the IV. " your that man. The man I saw last time I Was here"  
" yes your right I was here for your last visit to bad it was cut short. But not this time" he replied with a large grin across his face. " this time you will become the new face of hydra. The new winter soldier".

***

It had been only a few hours since they had stopped injecting you with that blue liquid. But with everything that man said you could only guess that this was the serum Bucky and Steve were injected with. You knew they hadn't finished the process because they hadn't fully removed the IV. You tried ripping out of the restraints but to no avail still nothing happened. But when the doctor came to check up on you you snuck a small sharp pen from his pocket, slowly you began wearing down the hinges on your cuffs.

It took you twenty minutes to finally break the cuffs from your hands. As you moved from the chair an alarm went off quickly you removed the leg cuffs and began running. You made your way down the hallway and into a room at the end, once you had entered you turned to find a computer facing the far wall. You moved towards it with caution making sure their was nobody else in the room, as you got to the computer you began fumbling around trying to find away to communicate with the avengers. When you had finally hacked your way into there full archives you began sending things to shield and then finally contacting them for your retrieval.  
Just as you hit send the door swung open and you flipped around in shock, you saw two men standing pointing there guns directly at you with no intentions of sparing your life. "Well well well. Trying to escape again are we?" The man from earlier called out from behind the men. "at least this time I'll remember leaving"  
You snapped back "oh don't worry we will get to that. And this time you won't remember" The man gave the guards a small hand gesture and both came towards you ready to fight.  
You were a little unstable from your lack of food and water but you were still set to fight.  
They charged at you ready to block and tackle you at any moment but as they went to grab you you ducked down and kicked their legs knocking them down. The man wasn't happy about that his smile turned to a scowl. As you stood ready to stop any attempts the guards gave in getting up but as you look up you froze. The man had shot you with a tranquilizer dart. As you fell to the floor the man came to stand over you " I said you wouldn't be leaving. Now have a nice sleep because when you wake up you won't remember a thing". The dart had made you tired but not enough to know you out it wasn't fully working. Slowly you stood, a little dizzy but still able to fight "I think your darts are bad" you said snatching the gun from his hand and shooting him. He fell to the floor unconscious instantly. You quickly ran out of the room and made your way to find the exit. But as you went farther down the hall the more guards you would find. You took this as a sign that the exit was close and continued forwards. As you came around a corner in the hall you saw ten guards standing in front of a door. You took a moment deciding your plan because you only had 4 darts left. Quickly you shot four men with guns and attacked the rest.  
An alarm had began once again.  
Quickly you opened the door at stepped out. You stood to your knees in snow walking around the base for something warm or a jet to steal. As you walked you saw tracks in the snow so you followed them to a small helicopter pad. You stood waiting for something someone to save you but you knew that before anyone would even see you you would freeze first. As time moved it became dark and much colder. The snow falling continued and added to what was in the ground, it was nearly up to your waist you couldn't feel your hands or feet and your fingers and toes began turning black. But as you had given up and laid in the snow a glimmer of hope appeared. A helicopter was coming, hydra or shield you didn't care you just wanted warmth. As it began to land you saw the symbol on the side, Hydra. There was only one man so you decided to wait till he left and you would take the helicopter.  
As you entered you looked for clothes or blankets to warm you up.  
You had found a large coat and pants with heating pads in them. You took a minute to warm up then began to Hotwire the helicopter. You had turned on the heat and began to take off. As you began flying away you tried to change the frequency on the radio from Hydra to Shield. " hello is anyone there" you said hoping for a reply. " yes this is shield we see you are in a hydra model helicopter can you confirm your shield authorization"  
" 936930 agent (full name) I have been kidnapped I do not know were I am and I need medical forty five minutes ago. Requesting pick up"  
" request excepted pick up in one hour continue west".

As the hour went by you saw a large jet flying towards you. You slowed the engines and waited for boarding. The jet gave the boarding pass and you slowly made your way on the ship. 

The medical team almost instantly went to work cutting off your clothes and trying to fix your toes and fingers. You were lucky to have gotten in the helicopter when you had they had said one more hour and your fingers would be gone. You had been placed in a heat chamber to warm but the change from almost frozen to warm was excruciatingly painful. It was like being in a microwave. You felt like You were being slow roasted.  
As you arrived at the Shield base they rolled you out on a gurney to the medical bay for further observation. As you settled you had finally gotten to call the tower. When they had found out where you were they practically teleported to the base. Everyone was ecstatic to see you again, they had talked about what had happened while you were gone and you the same explaining the plans Hydra had for you. Even though you had only been away from Loki and the others for a couple of days it had felt like a life time. You had spent hours in the hospital room trying to sleep, everyone else had dosed off in the chairs and couches along the walls of the room but every time you closed your eyes you saw that chair and that man laughing at you. So you spent your time watching over them as they slept.  
A few days later the doctors finally let you go home but on certain conditions. No drinking, no hard core training or missions and lots of rest. It was going to be a long and boring few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a bit to put this up but I'll probably start posting less and less since school is starting back up. Other then that let me know what you guys thing  
> I'm happy to read your comments good or bad (hopefully good).  
> And if you have any ideas for story line I'd love to hear it even tho iv kinda got it set out. Also plz let me know if you find any spelling mistakes or any mistakes.  
> Thx


	3. Drunken mistakes

Chapter 3 remake

* two months later *  
(Your pov)  
Everything was finally back to normal at the tower, you had fully healed and had been training like crazy trying to catch up to where you would be if you hadn't been captured. A lot of the time you would see people lurking around the corners of the gym watching you. 

( Loki's pov)

(Name) had been up training for days never sleeping not since she had gotten back from the hospital. Loki had been getting very concerned over her well being, earlier he had seen her drifting off before dinner but every time she fell asleep she would jolt awake then quickly leaving the room. When he would find that she wasn't in bed he would go into the gym to find her training with drones or boxing till her hands bled. It wasn't the first time either. Last night Bucky had found (name) training with the drones at four in the morning just before he could go confront her she collapsed. As he moved to help her she had fallen asleep, just as he was about to grab her she sprung upwards and instantly began crying. It had gone to far.

In the morning Loki had spoken to the few that hadn't caught (name) training which was really only tony because he was to lazy to do anything. Everyone else had at least once found her in the gym after three.

(Your pov)

You had drifted out of sleep because you were cold but when you went to grab the blanket it wasn't there so you opened your eyes and slowly sat up looking for the blanket. But as you searched still nothing. You decided just to stay up and began heading downstairs. As you walked out of the elevator you were confronted by everyone sitting in the lounge " what is this? A intervention" you laughed while walking towards the bar for a drink. " (name) it's nine am. Not even tony is drinking" Clint said "we need to talk" Loki said while moving to grab the drink from your hands. " what it's one drink I think I'll li-"  
" no I'm talking about the training. You haven't slept a whole night since you got back your sleep deprived and continuously training. You can die if you continue like this" Loki stated harshly. You sighed leaning your head back and closing your eyes only for a moment " you think I don't want to sleep. You think I don't want to I would love to but every time I close my eyes I see that chair and I can't go back. I won't" you wiped the tear from your face and quickly snatched your drink from Loki downing it before anyone could object. " what ever they did to me changed me. I can't get drunk i am stuck with the pain of my own mind. So I train" as you had finished speaking you had noticed the looks everyone was giving especially Bucky  
" come with me" Bruce said rushing towards his lab, pushing you towards the table he had grabbed a needle and began to draw blood. 

Almost an hour had passed of everyone sitting in silence. Except for the worried looks Steve and Bucky would give you from time to time. When Bruce had come back to the lounge his face was a mix between Scared and sad. " her blood has come back. She was injected with the super serum but this one is different from both Bucky and Steve's. This one is much more advanced" as everyone had started talking you sat not moving not breathing not thinking just frozen. Loki moved next to you and pulled you into a hug, as everyone stopped talking you moved to face them " it makes sense now. What that man said" you paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "He said he was going to make me the next winter soldier. They would finish injecting me with that stuff and then wipe my memory again. It was them that did it last time" Loki pulled you back into a hug while moving his free hand to rub circles onto your back. It was then Bruce and tony began running many more test. Making sure it was safe, testing my new found physical abilities, comparing it to Steve and Bucky's. 

(Bruce's POV)

He knew Steve's was more advanced then Bucky's due to the physical changes to him like his size and strength, But (names) was complexly different. Both men could handle injures better. But (name) could heal wounds almost completely depending on the intensity of the wound. Her strength was increased alone with her brain capacity. It was truly amazing. 

( your POV) 

After hours of testing you were finally able to relax. When joining Shield even as an office worker you are required to have some form of fighting skill which is tested once a year or when promoted. So after the testing they compared both, and the difference was substantial. You had strength that mirrored Steve yet still the small fragile looking form as before along with your IQ that raised eight percent. 

 

* two hours later*

(Bucky's POV)

"This is too good. Just look at her she's pissed" tony laughed   
" tony stop just remember she's as strong as me now And your pretty easy to knock out" Steve said with a smirk and almost instantly tony went silent.   
Bucky could see the pain in your eyes almost worse then before you were always such a party person and a heavy drinker he knew this wouldn't be easy for you.  
After everyone started moving to their room he quickly followed to Bruce's room.  
" hay Bruce" he said as he neared behind him, as Bruce turned   
" is there any chance you could find a way to allow (name) to drink or maybe just sleep better" he said hopefully. But he only shook his head " the sleep maybe but It would take years to create something like that let alone for a normal person. But I'll make something for her sleep" Bucky nodded and turned to his own room 

As morning rolled around you pulled yourself out of Loki's grip and made your way down stairs. You went grabbing a coffee before you moved towards the lounge. As you moved to face the couch you saw Bucky sprawled out sleeping soundly. You chuckled lightly before moving to the chair across from him. You had sat in the chair for hours enclosed in your mind, but a flash of light caught your attention quickly. The flash was bright and green coming from behind you. You knew the cause, as you felt a hand come around your neck swiftly you grabbed it and flipped around placing a knife over his neck. " you shouldn't play games with a sleep deprived super human" you said sternly before letting him go and continuing your coffee. He chucked softly " well it's more fun that way. And I though we talked about the sleeping. (Name) I-" "don't " you interrupted. " I'm fine. I'm not some weak human anymore Loki I don't need the babysitting. Just because I don't have magic or an Asgardian lifespan doesn't mean I'm helpless"  
" and I never said it did but-" you cut him off " Loki look just give me some time let me get used to this. Let me sleep ok then we can talk". Before he could reply you had stood and walked away, just some sleep. That's what you needed. 

As a week had passed you distanced yourself farther then before. But from time to time someone would come and try to talk, But mostly you were alone. "(Name)?" You looked up confused " what do you want Bruce" you said moving to face him. He held out a small container of pills " these should help you sleep. Take one an hour before and that should work for the night" he said gesturing them towards you. You nodded lightly taking the bottle " thank you".

Three days passed as if nothing changed you slept soundly leaving Loki to wake you, you trained for normal times and you felt like everything was back to normal   
Mostly.  
It was just after dinner and you followed the group to the lounge. Bruce and tony are working so it was going to be a calmer night then usual.  
As everyone talked you sat on Loki's lap flirting. Thor had brought some liquor from Asgard which even the weakest stuff there is stronger than anything on earth,   
You had managed to steal a couple glasses which you chugged down in hopes of getting drunk. And you did, it felt amazing. You had managed to get four full glasses down before Thor took it away but it was enough to get you plastered.  
After being denied more you flipped Thor off and made your way over to Loki.   
You stood in front of him for a moment before moving to straddle his hips "your so hot" you said wrapping your arms around his neck. He only smiled moving a finger from your jawline to your chin slowly raising your head slightly moving inwards till his lips grazed yours, smirking slightly you crashed your lips against his.  
As the kiss broke you opened your eyes to the silence of the room, turning slightly only to see everyone's faces of shock. " maybe we should take this somewhere else " Loki whispered in your ear. You giggled and turned back to him nodding lightly before green smoke formed around you, you didn't even care what the others thought because it was obvious what's happening thank god tony wasn't there to make jokes in the morning. 

Loki had teleported you both to your room dropping you on the bed lightly before taking off his shirt and following. He kissed your neck while sliding one hand up your shirt drawing circles on your breasts lightly. You hadn't had sex in a while and were definitely looking forward to this, you had one hand in his hair and the other tracing down his chest. He hadn't done much yet but here you were melting into him, quickly you decided your shirt and bra had to go. Pushing him off and onto the bed you moved to straddle over him again before slowly removing your shirt and bra throwing them on the floor then moving to his belt. Slowly you slid off his pants then boxers releasing his throbbing member. You smiled before quickly taking him in your mouth, moving slowly you heard groans encouraging you to continue. But as he neared his end you stopped causing him to almost whimper lightly before you finished him off and swallowed his seed.   
Feeling the pool between your legs you ripped off your pants and underwear before mounting him once more moaning as he slowly filled you. Not even waiting to fully Adjust you began moving slowly, gradually picking up speed before he flipped you once more gaining control and pounding into your core causing you to almost scream in pleasure while your orgasm hit you. Your walls constricting tightly set off Loki to come deep within you before pulling out and falling next to you trying to catch his breath "round two?" You asked with a devious smile on your face.

It had been weeks since that night and basically nothing had happened. The avengers tower was like a continues party. Sadly you finished off that Asgardian alcohol pretty quick and were left to sit with Steve and Bucky as everyone drank. But this morning was bad it was like the worst hangover you had ever had, but you didn't drink at all. Shrugging it off you rolled over snuggling into Loki before trying to sleep again, just as you were about to doze off you felt a pang of sickness. Flipping the blankets off and running towards the bathroom you began throwing up. Not realizing while running to the bathroom you had woken Loki who was now listening from the bed pretending to still be asleep.   
As you left the room he sat up once again confused.   
It was early everyone was sleeping still moving to the garage and grabbed the first set of keys you saw finally finding the car you silently made your way out and to the store. You had an idea of what was happening and it was not good.  
After a while of driving you came across a store which you quickly ran into moving to the pharmacy section walking down the each row till you found them. Pregnancy tests buying one you quickly payed using Starks credit card and leaving to speed back to the tower before anybody noticed you were missing along with a car and a stolen credit card. Sneaking back into the house you made your way up to the nearest bathroom and started reading the directions. Twenty five minutes had passed and you were still frozen unable to look at the answer. When a sharp knock came to the door " are you in here? Are you ok?" Loki said causing your breath to hitch. As the handle turned you quickly grabbed the test and box throwing them behind you " IM FINE" you yelled pushing the door closed with your foot. " I'm just not feeling well that's all" you said locking the door. As you heard his foot steps fade you grabbed the box ripping it up so nobody could see what it was. Then grabbing the test you slowly looked down to the answer. Tears pricked from your eyes of joy and sadness, false. You wiped the tears and tucked the test in your pants before going back to the room. To hide this test before joining the others for breakfast. 

The day was semi busy Bruce spent the day experimenting and studying stuff while tony was finishing off the blueprints for his new suits, nat and Clint spent the day training and Steve was looking for possible missions. Everyone else spent the day relaxed watching tv and talking,   
It was late after dinner and you were heading to the bathroom but as you left you were stopped by stark. " so funny thing Jarvis tells me that last night a car was taken out. And my credit card was also taken. And the only purchase was at a store a ways away" your eyes widened " I- uh- look - p" you struggled to speak you were almost shaking " now I know Clint like to take my cash and cars down to the strip club but a pregnancy test. Now that's new" He said moving closer " I- I " you stuttered " I won't tell anyone that's your choice but just remember. Gods and humans don't exactly mix so just be carful ok? And does he know?" Now you were shaking, you didn't even think about Loki. Tony was right they don't mix " it was negative. I'm not " you stopped when he nodded " just be carful kid " tony finished before walking back to his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to this shity story, sorry.   
> Um I'm currently stuck with what to write for chapter 5 since I'm ahead I'm going to take some time to think over what I want to do. This chapter may or may not have some spelling mistakes probably a lot actually.   
> So hay leave a comment telling me what you think or just tell me if there are any errors cuz that really bothers me.


	4. Choices

Chapter four remake 

That conversation with tony had been haunting you for days. On and off you would question what to do over and over in your head asking yourself should I tell Loki?   
Maybe I could get Bruce to run some tests first. Or do I go get another test? No who am I kidding the test said negative I'm not pregnant, right?   
For days you spent your time freaking out when finally you decided to just go ask Bruce. 

~ A few hours later ~

It was after after dinner and everyone had made their way to their rooms. You had finally gained the strength to go talk to Bruce and hopefully wouldn't be stopped and questioned along the way. As you finally reached his door you stood taking a deep breath before finally knocking. Just as you brought your hand back you almost wanted to run away, what If he laughed at you or told Loki. Just as you turns to walk away he opened the door a little shocked to see you. " oh (name) um hi" he said scratching the back of his head lightly. You took a shaky breath as he gestured you to come in, entering slowly you looked around. His room was the same as all the rest, large and well decorated. " is there something I can help you with?" He said snapping you out of your thought. " well I um. You see." You took a deep breath letting it out before continuing " I- I'm not feeling well and I was wondering if you could maybe just test me to see if anything is wrong" he looked at you for a moment " yea sure how about tomorrow morning" you only nodded before moving to the door and you opened it you turned to look at him " thanks you said before quickly closing the door and rushing back to your room. You knew he was suspicious about your sickness but you didn't care, you were to worried about the test results to care. The next morning Bruce took a blood sample and began his testing stating he wouldn't know anything till tomorrow. You felt as if your heart was going to burst out of your chest. You didn't know if you could wait that long.

The sun had set and you still didn't know anything. Everyone had basically drank themselves to sleep, with only the energy to make it to their rooms except Clint who just stayed on the couch and Steve and Bucky who had to help the people who couldn't get to their rooms. You had made your way to your room deciding to take a shower.   
As you had turned off the water and stepped out you quickly wrapped a towel around you and began brushing and drying your hair When you heard a knock. Instantly you began to freak out again. Loki was on the bed reading a book and god he couldn't know. Not yet. You swung open the bathroom door only to see Loki at the door talking to somebody You froze, shit. You couldn't see who he was talking to or hear what he was saying but just as you were about to walk towards them you could see Loki nod and begin to close the door. You were still standing in your towel dripping slightly in the middle of the room. When Loki turned to see you he didn't look shocked or angry you took that as a good sign as he walked towards you. You laughed nervously " who was tha-" but you were cut off as Loki began hugging you. Oh no. Oh please no, you began repeating in your head. " you don't have to keep it" he said before tightening his grip on you. your legs gave as you began sobbing into his chest. Loki picked you up and laid you down on the bed slowly stroking your hair lulling you to sleep slowly. 

 

(Loki's POV) 

Just as you had fallen asleep Loki teleported to Thor's room knocking on the door loudly. Thor opened the door only to be pushed aside as Loki made his way into the room waiting for the door to close. " Loki it is late I don't hav-"   
"She's pregnant" Loki Interrupted. Thor stayed silent for a minute " Loki I-"  
" will she live. Do you think she could survive giving birth to it"   
" I- I don't know Loki the I've never heard of a frost giant and a Midgardian"   
Loki sighed before teleporting into the lounge. He stood in the silence before closing his eyes. When he opened them he was within the palace of Asgard, he walked the halls in search of his mother. He finally made his way to her and Odin's bedroom. He slowly approached the bed with a note in his hand he softly put it under her pillow and once again closed his eyes only to open them once again and to find himself back in the tower. He made his way to the library to wait.   
Within a few hours a projection of Frigga began to appear. Loki stood making his way to the image. " I need help" Loki almost pleaded frigga was stunned. " has (name) regained her memory's ye-"   
" she is pregnant" he said stopping her from continuing.   
" mother please I must know. Can she survive giving birth"   
" oh Loki" she said moving her hand to his cheek even though he couldn't feel it  
" I do not know"   
" I can't live without her please I must know" now he was pleading   
She lowered her hand slowly " I will look and return to you with answers but this can not happen any more. As much as I love you Odin is far beyond any anger iv seen before. This time it won't be easy" she said slowly fading away. 

(Your POV) 

You had woken up with tears running down your face. You didn't remember your dream but you didn't really care. You didn't want to get out of bed. All you wanted was to lay in the dark with only the warmth of Loki spooning you. 

 

~ four weeks later~ 

You were bordering your second month of pregnancy and it wasn't pretty. Your morning sickness worsened greatly, you had to pee all the time and you were always tired. You spent most of your time eating if you weren't sleeping or throwing up. It was hard keeping it from the rest of the team as specially as you gained weight. Of corse you knew Loki, Bruce and Thor knew and nat probably too but you weren't fully sure about her. Loki spend almost all his time in the library, it bothered you but you never had the energy to fight about it.   
Today was better then most, you had your hour of morning sickness then showered before heading downstairs. You had eaten your weight in waffles before grabbing a cup of coffee and heading to the library. You made your way to the middle of the library only to see Loki passed out In a chair with a book in his lap. You sighed placing the coffee down to grab the book placing it on the side table. You kissed his forehead before you moved to leave, just as you were about to walk out the door you heard a voice. You turned around to see Frigga, " what the hell?" you whispered moving towards her. " is this why he won't leave the library? He's waiting for you?"   
You continued to whisper. She only nodded with a small smile moving forwards hugging you slightly. " wh-" " he wanted to make sure if you decided to keep the child it wouldn't kill you later on" she finished stepping back from the hug " and? Can I?" You said almost pleadingly. " no average midgardian would. But Loki advises me you are have advanced some how now?" You nodded " it offers me extra strength, and heals wounds more or less with other things" The woman smiled slightly. "Then you will be fine." With that you hugged her once more before picking up Loki and walking back to bed. 

It had been a few hours since your conversation with Frigga and Loki was still sleeping. You were sitting in the lounge along with the others, you were completely zoned out not paying any mind to the others as you thought to yourself. What if Loki wanted to keep it? Maybe you could lie to him or get ride of it and tell him you lost it. “(name!)” Steve yelled snapping you out of your thoughts,” what whats up” you said looking up confused. “your crying” Clint pointed out. You wiped the tears from your face " I-I sorry" you said getting up quickly before rushing to your room.

 

~ later in the day~ 

It was dark and you were alone watching tv in the lounge enjoying the peacefulness till you heard the elevator doors open. You glanced backwards only to see Natasha walking towards you, deep in the back of your mind you had an unsettling feeling. You keep your feelings hidden from the assassin in hopes to keep her suspicions from becoming fact. " am I right?" She said sitting next to you,   
Shit she does know, or at less she thinks she knows you said in your head scanning for a way out of the conversation. " about?" You replied faking a confused look on your face, " you being pregnant" your eyes widened before you quickly looked away " I-"  
" are you going to tell him? More importantly are you going to keep it?" You froze.   
Being bombarded with these questions was definitely not how you saw the rest of this Night going down " he know but he's been spending all his time in the library trying to figure out if I'll survive through the birth. While he was sleeping I learned that I would be able to but I'm so afraid. I'm afraid he will want to keep it and I'm just not ready for that yet, not to mention the immense danger I'd be putting it through before it's even born" she only nodded slowly thinking over your words. " tell him. Before it's too late or you will grow to resent Loki or that child"   
You thought over her words but it was getting hard to focus because of a growing migraine. You began rubbing your temples with your eyes closed but it wasn't helping," are you alright?" Nat asked placing a hand on your back before moving inwards slightly " i-I'm fine I just need some Advil" you finished before standing and tipping over slightly " (name?) are you sure your ok?" She said standing up extending her hand out towards you. " I can't see. Everything's so blurry" you said before falling over towards nat. She caught you quickly laying you on the couch and running off to find Bruce. You heard the elevator doors open with the faint sound of quick footsteps before your eyes faded into darkness.

You had opened your eyes to the familiar sight of your room. Before you moved you could hear the quiet sound of a books pages being turned your froze with only one word replaying in your mine over and over again, shit.   
Obviously it was Loki and you couldn't bare to look him in the eyes but then you heard the door open only to hear Bruce speak to Loki " has she woken up yet?" He questioned but no reply you assumed Loki was probably shaking his head. Only then to hear the door close once more. There was a moment of silence before Loki began to talk," are we going to talk about this or are you going to continue on pretending to sleep" you flinched as he finished. You slowly sat up only to turn and look at his face. You could see his annoyance and anger but behind that just a glimmer of sadness. " I-" you paused but before you could continue you were cut off " I know you met with Frigga while I was sleeping" he spat out " I also know her answer" he spoke softer then before. You had no clue what to say so you only looked down in shame. Loki stood moving over to you only to sit next to you and begin drawing pictures on your back with his finger softly. " if your not ready then we shall get rid of it. It is for you to decide love" you snapped your head up looking into his eyes " I want this child. But I'm afraid it will only be hurt. With all the hydra threats" you only grimaced at the thought of your child being kidnaped or even worse killed " I wouldn't let anything happen to it, nor you for that matter" he said smiling slightly. " then I think we should-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short but soon I'll post another one that will be 4.5  
> Idk what else to say about this chapter. 
> 
> Leave a comment about what you think they will do. Will they keep it? Will they decide to hold off and wait to have kids? Also leave a comment about what you think the gender is. IF they decide to keep it.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4.5

You had finally decided to tell the others about the baby. You were nervous even though almost everybody already knew. The only people who didn't know yet were Clint, Steve and Bucky although you were sure tony and Steve would both have something to say about keeping the child. You had gathered everyone in the lounge standing in front of the tv as everyone else sat silently waiting confused on why they were called to meet. " I um obviously called you here for a meeting and I have something to say. You guys may be conflicted about what I'm about to say but I. We" you paused to look at Loki for a minute "we have made our decision" you paused once more looking to the others " well this seems really big so I think I speak for all of us when I say that we support you" Steve added softly " well I- I'm pregnant"you said quickly. They stayed silent contemplating what to say " congrats" nat said smiling  
Steve just looked to tony who had stood up and walked to the bar. " your not keeping it right" tony said over his drink your smile from Nat's comment dropped instantly " w-what?" You replied to him as everyone else just turned to look at him.  
" well it's not like you can keep it. I mean your human and he's Asgardian even if you did it would most likely out live you by centuries. Plus this isn't a place for kids we are the avengers not a day care" Loki quickly teleported in front of stark grabbing him by the neck ready to throw him across the room " Loki!" You said loudly making your way towards them both as all the others sat in silence. You stood in front of tony for a second before slapping him as hard as you could. He winced as his drink fell to the floor " I'm having this child and that's final. If you don't like that then I guess I'm leaving" you said moving towards Loki hugging him as he teleported the both of you to your room

You began packing a small bag of things you would need for a few days when a knock on the door stopped you. You opened the door quickly only to see a red faced tony " what do you want" you snapped ready to slap him again " I wanted to say sorry. Look kid I didn't mean what I said back there. I just don't want to see you get yourself killed. I mean yea it's going to be hard with all the hydra threats but. I think your going to be a great mother" you nodded moving to hug him " thank you" you said moving back " can you just promise me something" he said in a tone you had never heard from the billionaire. You looked at him questioningly " just promise me this stays a secret. Nobody outside this tower can know. Not even shield"  
You nodded understanding his reasoning for asking what he did.  
Nobody could ever know about her child. Nobody could know about the child of a god walking the streets just like everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Happy halloween. Second this will be my update till late next month so leave comments of your thoughts


	6. Stepping off the railing

Chapter five remake 

It had been little over four and a half years since you found yourself pregnant. A lot had happened throughout that time though nothing as big as the birth of your child. You and Loki decided to keep it and bordering your last month you began picking names, only boys since Loki was sure it was a boy and yet when she came you were terrified. She was born incredibly weak with part of her face and the right side of her body blue with one red eye and the other bright green mimicking Loki's. She was very pale and had long black hair Loki had placed a spell on her as Odin did to him changing her appearance so she didn't look any different then a normal child Yet she was different. You and Loki had spent what felt like days finding a name for her finally settling with Hela.  
As Hela grew you had almost forgotten her true form but the more she grew the more odd she became. She wasn't your average joyful bouncy four year old. She was so calm, she never cried even as a baby. 

You had woken up to a faint tug on your arm. You opened your eyes to the young girl uncomfortably close to your face " mommy I'm hungry" she whispered you sighed before nodding and moving to sit up. You looked towards your alarm clock, the the numbers 6:23am illuminating the room slightly. You and Hela quietly moved out of your room and down to the kitchen. After making your daughter some scrambled eggs with toast you started a large pot of coffee. The sound of the elevator made you jump slightly only for you to sigh after finding a very hungover billionaire step out. He only groaned while pouring himself a cup of coffee, " hi tony" the young girl pipped up "yea hi kid" he only replied. After everyone had woken up and joined for breakfast you began to regret your decision to stay with Hela. "Hay reindeer games you plan on making Hela part of the team when she's older. I mean with your level of magic and some training like nat she would be unstoppable" tony said drinking his coffee. Loki only sighed looking at you slightly as if he was asking for permission to kill stark, " it is a possibility she will grow to have my level of magic but it is also possible she will have non. There has never been a frost giant and a midgardian child before now. her power could be unimaginably strong or nonexistent" it had gone silent everybody looked almost frightened " let us hope the first!" Thor boomed. 

Later in the day as you, Loki, Hela, Bucky, Steve, Clint, and Nat sat In the lounge talking tony comes racing in Looking slightly panicked " so we have a problem" he says stopping to stand in front of everyone. You along with everyone else looked confused and slightly panicked " I was going through the Hydra files Jarvis collected from the last base we took down and well... It seems they know about Hela" everyone gasped but you. You were frozen in place and un able to breath. But the sound of Hela laughing at her toys snapped you back into reality. Just as you began to breath again you started hyperventilating, " I don't know how they found out about her but I have Jarvis going through the rest of the files for more info"  
" what If they come for her o-or what if they-"  
" stop" Loki said moving towards you " just breath. If they wanted to take her they would've already tried" he finished " he's right. It seems they've known about her for at least a year so they would have made a move already" tony said, before leaving the room.

 

You had spent weeks in hela's room watching over her during the night, in fear that Hydra would attempt to take her. You would almost always end up falling asleep only to wake up the next morning to an empty crib and a note saying shes with Loki or one of the others.  
This went on for a while even after Loki and tony convinced you they weren't coming because something was coming and it wasn't good. 

(Loki's POV) 

Another month had passed of the same routine. Hela's magic finally blossomed and even at her young age was rather powerful. Thor had been in Asgard for a few weeks now and he had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He was on the balcony of the lounge. The sun was just coming up peaking over the horizon, clouds gathering around the tower beginning to circle themselves. Loki sighed turning around to face the beam of light that was about to come down. And it did.  
The light gone leaving Thor and Loki alone in the night and Thor looked troubled.  
" Loki Heimdall has found you. He said if you come of your own free will then he will leave out (name)." Loki turned facing the city once more in silence thinking " I knew it would happen I just thought I'd have longer. Does he know of Hela?" Thor only shook his head. " Then I will leave tomorrow". 

"WHAT!" You yelled . Loki had waited till after dinner to speak to everyone. Once Hela had gone back to her room. " you can't be serious. Loki please what about our daught-"  
" I'm doing this to keep you both safe. Iv kept us out of hiemdalls sight for some time but after Hela was born I had to hide her as well in doing so I knew I would be seen but I thought I'd have more time. He has offered me a deal if I go then you get to stay. He is yet to see you both so he has just assumed I am with you"  
You had fought with Loki for hours but to no avail. You had spent your last night with Loki watching him read Hela a bedtime story. After he had finished he carried you off to the bedroom. 

The next morning everyone was up giving their fare wells to both Asgardian princes.  
You were a wreak. It took both Steve and Bucky to hold you down as Loki was taken by the bifrost.

He was in shackles slowly walking towards the king with guards all around him accompanied with Thor. As he reached the bottom of the stairs where Odin sat he fell to his knees. " where is the girl" Odin said sternly but Loki stayed silent " WHERE IS SHE BOY" he yelled but Loki didn't even flinch. Slowly he looked upwards eyeing Odin before speaking" she is long dead".  
Odin looked almost taken aback before he began to smile " was she not entertaining enough for you. She risks her life just to save yours and you can't eve-"  
" ENOUGH. I wouldn't dare harm her" Loki said cutting of the allfather. " then tell me. How did she die?" Loki looked down again " during child birth". Thor and Frigga who had been silent throughout the whole thing both gasped in Unison Odin only had a slight surprised look on his face. " what of the child!" He said in an almost panicked voice Loki shook his head. Odin stood " then I Odin allfather condemn you to prison till I see fit that you have changed enough to leave" he said banging his Sceptre to the ground. With that the guards dragged Loki away. 

 

(Your POV)  
~ three years later~  
Hela was seven now. You both were still hidden from Heimdall yet when she slept the spell that kept her true form hidden faded. You had assumed it was so Loki could rest, yet you still wondered how he could use his magic at all. Hela had yet to gain her full magical abilities but through the short time Thor came to visit he would say that she should not use them till she can have a proper teacher.  
It was just after noon everyone was just sitting in the lounge talking but something was off you could feel it. " hay auntie nat. Can you teach me how to fight like you more?" She only chuckled " sure kid if it's ok with your mom" the both looked to you you nodded before being tackled by the girl. 

You watched as they both trained long and hard. Hela was good for her age almost as good as you. But as nat moved to get a drink Hela doubled over in pain screaming. You ran quickly next to her Loki's spell had disappeared and her body was glowing a teal colour. " what's wrong!" You said trying to comfort her but she still screamed Bruce ran in only to leave just as quickly. When he retuned she was still screaming, Bruce quickly stabbed a needle into her arm causing her to fall asleep. After you had gotten her to the infirmary he began to run tests. The glow that had consumed her body now faded, but her skin was still half blue. Bruce had come back and said nothing was wrong. He had guessed it was just the reaction of her full magical ability finally coming to light. 

Her body was like ice almost unbelievably cold. Bruce had put her in a coma till he could figure out why she was so cold. You knew she was part frost giant and you knew that they were very cold beings but Hela was never this cold, and could tell something was very wrong. She had been out for a week and only today did Thor return. After a lot of yelling he finally agreed to take you both to Asgard. Just before he called out you wrapped a cloak around hela's body and face. After you had arrived it took a lot of explaining and begging before hiemdall let you pass. You had snuck through the palace with Thor to try and find Frigga. When you finally found her she was in tears to know that you nor Hela had died. You placed her down on the the floor and let Frigga get to work. First she had changed her appearance back to human. Then began working on suppressing her magic. It took twenty minutes before she gasped awake. You hugged her tightly telling her everything was going to be ok before you could thank the queen two guards grabbed you and Hela and began dragging you both away. 

" such a lively woman. For a corpse" Odin said as you and Hela stood at the bottom of the steps " what do you want" you spat pulling Hela behind you. Odin glared at you for a moment before he stood " come here child" the king said. You gripped her tighter but she squeezed your hand and walked up to the man taking off her hood.  
She had stopped In front of him standing still waiting. His eyebrows raised slightly before reaching out his hand, Hela slowly placed her hand on his. You had realized what he was about to do you froze for a moment " Odin wait!" His head snapped to you " what could you possibly-" he stopped looking at your face. He looked back to Hela for a moment " close your eyes girl. Don't open them till I say" she did as he asked, he removed the spell only to stare at the girl in silence. He had looked to you before placing the spell once more and letting her hand go " you may open them. Guard take her to see Thor she will return with her mother once I'm done" one of the guards stepped forward waiting for the young girl to come down the stairs to walk her out. Odin waited a moment after the door had closed before speaking. " it is no mistaking her heritage. She is Loki's." You gave him a disgusted look " I am not the slut you mistake me for I-" " enough. Why have you come here" .  
" I came in hopes either Loki or queen Frigga would help. After Loki left his spell became weak her true form showed when she was asleep. Last week she collapsed to the floor screaming as her body became engulfed in a blue green light and she became colder than even Loki just as the spell on her had vanished completely. She screamed for five minutes before we could knock her out. That's why I came" he looked conflicted. " please as your daughter in law i am begging you let Loki see her. He's gone three years without either of us. Hela still asks for him every night so please" you pleaded " he would stay with the avengers on Midgard as before. Before he came back here he was working with the avengers. He was happy" Odin laughed slightly " Loki is never happy. He is a cold manipulative fool. He doesn't love you nor your child"  
Now you were crying and angry " you don't understand him. You never will. You never saw him there he was happy not having his fool of a father to yell at every breath he takes" you were both silent for a moment as you tried to stop crying. " you may think you know him but you don't. He is cold and bitter around you but when he was with us he was happy. Please just let him go let him have a few years with his family and if he becomes bitter again then you can take him but please give him a try." After several minutes of silence between the both of you he finally agreed. " I will except your terms. He will stay on Midgard with the full time guarding of Thor, how ever if he grows to be trouble for anybody then he will be brought back" you nodded thanking him repeatedly while making your way to find Thor and Hela. 

After several minutes of walking you had finally found the two out in a garden. The young girl was looking at all the plants as Thor silently followed behind. " hela" you called moving towards them, Thor smiled as in seeing light for the first time in years " I see Odin has given you mercy" he said with hope filled eyes. You smiled " much more then mercy" Once you had made your way down to the dungeons and were lead through the corridors till arriving at a lone cell. When you got closer you could see Loki sitting on the floor leaning against the wall reading a book. You stood near the glass just watching him, " I don't intend on eating m-" he stopped mid sentence as he looked up to see you. " (name)?" He said in a panicked tone, you smiled as the guards finally let him out. He quickly moving towards you and kissed you before anybody could objectify. Just as he pulled back to take a breath the guards pulled him away restraining him in cuffs. 

You followed beside Loki's guards to Odin's throne room. Once you had finally stopped at the stairs they began to speak. " Loki. You have caused this realm and the realm of Midgard nothing but pain and suffering, but I have made a deal with this mortal and you will be moved to live in Midgard with Thor's shield" Odin paused waiting for Loki's out burst but he only nodded. " Thor is not to leave your side and you are confined to this tower he speaks of" once again he only nodded  
" remove his chains and be gone" 

As you both left you decided to stay the night before leaving for earth once more.  
You lead Loki to the garden Thor and Hela were in before but found nobody. You turned and began walking towards the library " where is she?" He asked softly you paused just at the doors to the library " after you left she would sneak out of bed at night and read books in the library. Sometimes I'd find her In the chair near the window in our room" you said slowly opening the large doors " Hela? Thor?" You called breaking the silence in the room. Loki and you walked through the shelves of books finally coming to an opening where you saw Thor sitting with Hela sleeping on his lap. "Oh thank Valhalla somebody get her off me" Thor whispered, you smiled walking towards her leaving Loki where you once stood. " Hela" you said leaning down "hela" you said again but louder this time while shaking her a tiny bit. She wiggled around mumbling while she rubbed her eyes " what what is it" she said in a groggy tone. " wake up silly somebody's here to say hi" you said nudging her to get up. Hela opened her eyes wide looking around till her eyes set on Loki "d-dad?" She jumped off Thor's lap and ran towards Loki who had crouched down waiting for her to leap in his arms. " I'm sorry it's been so long but I promise I'm back and I'm not leaving" Loki said squeezing her slightly.  
" ok now it's been a long day. Let's go get some dinner as a family yes?" You Said joining the hug. 

 

It was the next morning and the four of you were getting ready to go back to the tower. You Loki and Hela had nothing to carry back but Thor was bringing a large barrel of wine from the royal cellars. You had crossed the bridge and were about to go through the bifrost when Hiemdall had grabbed your arm. You snapped your head back to look at him but when you did all you could see was yourself. You were laying on the street with blood lining your mouth. You coughed up more blood as you tried to move your legs but they wouldn't move. You moved your hand towards your chest only to scream in pain. Your fight was over, you weren't going anywhere. Off in the distance you hear screaming, somebody was screaming your name. Loki teleported infront of you only to begin crying while trying to heal you with his magic. You moved your hand to his cheek wiping the tears " no please no no no oh god no (name) no hay stay with me" he said trying to keep you awake but you soon faded. Just as the vision went black you appeared somewhere else Asgard. You were in the throne room Loki was in the chair and Thor was in chains down at the bottom of the stairs. A young girl was next to Loki but not you. Just as you had figured out who she was Loki was standing over Thor only to begin beating him. Over and over Loki kicked and stabbed him just before his break of death Loki returned to his chair and Thor was dragged away. You gasped returning to the present tears running down your face "w-was that m-my future?" You stuttered " it is the unchangeable path the future will take. Rognorok is your death"he finished finally opening the bifrost. Loki began to move towards Heimdall but you stopped him " we need to go" you said moving past him to grab Hela " Loki we need to leave. Now!" You almost growled walking towards the bifrost. When finally returning to the tower you were speechless. The building had gone under some major attacks from hydra you assumed, you grabbed Hela pulling her close towards you as Loki and Thor trailed out into the tower. After a few minutes went by they came back claiming everyone was fine and inside getting ready to move to Tonys beach house. 

When you finally reached the beach house you carried Hela sleeping in your arms walking towards the front door. Tony had multiple rooms but not enough for ten people. As everyone set their bags down you stood still holding Hela " ok so we have ten people and six rooms so Loki (name) Hela you guys can share a room and then we need somebody else to share" tony paused looking around " I'll stay with nat" Clint said getting all exited but she just laughed shaking her head. " what about some super soldier on super soldier action" Clint said again making Steve blush and Bucky very weirded out. " then unless these two love birds in hiding want to share then we are good to go" tony said pointing at nat and Bruce. " I think Hela may need to be on the couch tonight" Loki whispered making you laugh " no shit" you replied walking towards the couch and putting Hela down softly being carful not to wake her. 

You and Loki quickly grabbed your bags and unpacked. Only you hadn't finished unpacking before Loki threw you on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

( Nat's POV) 

It had been three hours since they got to the beach house and she could still hear Loki and (name) through the walls. But just as she was about to turn off her light the door knob began to slowly turn, she watched as the door slowly creaked open. "Hela?" She said still sitting in her bed. The door swung open quickly revealing the young girl " Natasha, where's my mom?" " next on the left" she replied without thinking. " thanks" Hela said closing the door and began walking towards her parents room. But nat had quickly realized her mistake and was already out the door. " HELA DONT OPEN THE DOOR" she yelled but it was to late Hela had already began to open the door but just as she began to peak through the door slammed shut and locked. " come on you and I can have a sleep over ok?" She said leading Hela back to her room.

 

( your POV)

It was morning and you and Loki were the last up. You made your way towards the kitchen only to be hit with the looks everyone was giving you. " I'm surprised you can still walk" tony said trying not to smile. " why wouldn't she be able to walk?" Hela said giving tony a strange face but that only caused him to burst out laughing.  
After you had moved to sit with your coffee you had whispered to nat apologizing for her babysitting Hela so unexpectedly. After a half hour had gone by Loki finally waltzed down towards the group as Tony and Steve spoke about the work they would begin to do on finding why hydra attacked so out of the blue. " ok. Now we've had our rest it's time to train and get ready to beat those sons of bitches"  
Tony said before walking downstairs to his lab before you could yell at him for swearing in front of Hela. You knew it was useless because of the dangerous lifestyle she's been put through. 

It had been an hour since everybody left the lounge after Tonys little speech to do their own thing. You were training with Nat and Clint while Loki was upstairs will Hela trying to teach her new spells, But that wasn't going so well, till today.  
Loki had left her unattended for just a few minutes just so he could go get a few sandwiches. But as he was gone Hela began practicing the levitation magic Loki was teaching her. She began picking up objects with her mind before sending them across the room only to catch them before they hit the walls. Hela wanted to show you so she left the room running down the hall but paused glancing at the lounge from the little balcony area above it. An idea popped in her head causing her to giggle and begin climbing the rail. She was standing on the rail focusing all her magic into her feet and took a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling a little behind iv hit some hard writers block but I'll try to get out the next chapter on time.  
> As always leave me a comment about what you think so far, or what you think will happen.


	7. The graces of Asgard

"Dad. Dad look" Hela said standing in mid air. Loki dropped his plate frozen in place " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" he yelled teleporting quickly behind her " come here slowly. Maintain your focus" he said reaching out towards her. 

(Your POV)

You heard Loki yelling so you rushed out to the lounge only to scream in terror as Hela stood mid air. But your screaming made Hela lose focus and begin to fall.  
But before you could do anything Loki teleported under her and caught her just before she hit the ground. You collapsed fainting from watching your child almost die in front of you. Only a few minutes passed before you woke up again only to see Hela sitting beside you keeping a cloth on your forehead. " what were you doing up there. In what world did that seem like a good idea" you began yelling as you sat up. You sighed fully knowing that Loki would have already yelled enough for the both of you. " just. never do that again" 

later on tony had said that the tower would be done in another few months leaving you and the rest of the team to cheer. Not that Tonys beach house was bad but everyone probably misses their soundproof walls. But it had only been a month since you arrived at the beach house. And tonight was the first party since you left for Asgard. You had Jarvis download six or seven movies and shoved Hela upstairs. She was in Nat's room watching the first move Jarvis had picked as everyone else was downstairs partying. You and Loki sat with Steve and Bucky for a bit before Thor cracked out his barrel of booze. You and Loki both gave each other a small smile before basically snatching the thing from Thor. Loki had gotten drunk and you once again had got yourself black out drunk. By your sixth glass you knew you wouldn't be remembering tonight any time soon. 

 

When you woke up you found yourself in the bathtub naked. You stood slowly moving to try and find your clothes. As you began. Moving around you realized that the stuff on the counter wasn't yours not to mention that this bathroom was blue and yours was gray. You began to panic, thinking of all the things that could have happened. You began fearing that you slept with somebody else and were now in their room, but the more you thought the more you began to realize drunk or not Loki would never let you wander that far for long he's to horny all the time. You grabbed a towel off the rack by the shower and made your way to the door. Just as you were about to turn the handle you heard voices. " I don't know Steve if he finds her in here he's going to lose it and he's going to lose it on me" Bucky said quickly but before he could continue his rant you turned the handle slowly opening the door " I'll leave before he finds me" you said quickly trying to avoid them but then you stopped turning to the men sitting on the bed " why was I in your bathtub?" Was all you could ask at the moment he shrugged " I don't know you just walked in my room and kept mumbling about Loki's moans and how he kept talking in his sleep" bucky said trying not to laugh but at the same time he was trying not to blush from this odd conversation. " I- I um. I'm sorry" is all you blurted out before opening the door to nat and Clint looking at you from down the hall. You looked to the door then back to them, "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" you yelled before rushing into your room and locking the door behind you standing just at the door listening for their reactions you heard a door open and a quiet voice " it really wasn't what it looked like" Steve almost whispered before closing the door again. You weren't going to live this down for a long time.  
Later after dinner in the lounge after Hela had gone to the room tony began laughing uncontrollably for over a minute after looking at his phone. After he had calmed down he had asked Jarvis to project it so everyone could watch. But before it played he spoke " little more drunk then you could handle hay (name)?"  
Just as he finished the video began playing of late last night of you leaving your room naked (although tony had the decency to censor it) then walking into Barnes room. Only for the footage to speed up to a moment just before you left in the morning wrapped in the towel. At this point everyone was laughing exept you loki and Barnes. You were looking at Loki who looked like he was going to launch himself at Bucky any second " Loki" you said flinching when he snapped his head towards you " I-it's not what it looks like. You were talking in your sleep and so I went and fell asleep in Bucky's bathtub. Nothing happened" you said trying to sooth his anger but it only seemed to double it. Steve and tony were ready to bounce into action if needed but you knew Loki wouldn't do anything. Loki slowly stood walking towards Barnes leaning forward looking him in the eye for a moment before snapping upwards and looking towards you " I'm heading to bed join me when you wish though do be careful not to wake Hela" he finished before he teleported away. You looked to Barnes who was some what frozen in place " you ok buck?" Steve asked worried, he blinked for a few seconds before looking to Steve " yea I'm ok just feel a little weird" you stood running towards the elevator before getting to your room " Loki" you whispered as you entered spotting him laying on the bed reading " what did you do to James" you asked seriously earning a sigh from the moody god " I entered his mind, only to see if you were telling the truth"  
" don't you need permission for something like that?"  
" not on the weak minded, as Barnes is now"  
You ran back towards the balcony that faced down towards the lounge giving a thumbs up before returning to your room. You both didn't have the energy to argue so you just tucked it away. In the morning you woke up with a jolt as Loki had been shaking you. you sat up speaking in monotone " I need to go to Asgard"  
" what are you on about iv been shaking you for over ten minu-" then he paused "what did you say?" He asked clearly confused " I need to go to Asgard. I don't know why but I just know that I have to" you said standing to get dressed " the old oaf must want you for some reason" he spat venomously. 

 

You had told Thor that you needed to go and that Loki didn't want to, he cheered while pushing you outside before calling to Heimdall.  
When you had arrived the man in gold gave you a smirk before you advanced through the town to the royal palace. You and Thor entered the thrown room bowing slightly to the king. Odin looked some what amused as he brushed off Thor sending him out. " Heimdall has seen your future and has informed me of what is to happen" he said coldly you shivered at the memory of what you had seen. " in the events of your death Loki goes on a rampage. In the attempt to stop this I shall give you a choice" he said smiling again, this didn't give you hope. " you have the choice to separate from Loki and be wiped of all your memory's. Or you may be granted the grace of an Asgardian" you were in shock " what would this Asgardian grace do?"  
" it will grant you the life span of an Asgardian along with your health and such but." He paused " granting such gifts to mortals can have its affects" he said smiling a little. " what kind of affects?" You said your voice weak " for everyone it's different" he stated simply. Finally after a moment you agreed taking the risks for the sake of Loki, and Thor. After a moment he stood and began chanting words you didn't understand only to be engulfed by a ball of light raising you upwards before it faded slowly lowering you back to the ground. " you will sleep for three days and three nights. When awoken you must drink the water from the fountain" he says as a young woman you hadn't noticed handed you a gold challis filled with water. You thanked Odin walking to find Thor. As soon as you found him you had gotten really tired passing out In front of him, luckily he had caught the cup before you could drop it.

As Odin had said, you slept for three days and three nights never waking never stirring, just darkness. Thor had requested you stay in Asgard till you woke up making sure you would be ok.  
Finally when you came out of your sleep. You found yourself in a bed with Thor sleeping on a chair leaned over next to you. You went to touch him but a woman walking in gasped running towards you, grabbing a cup and telling you to drink quickly. You did as she said then asked to be helped to the bathroom before Thor woke up. When you returned you poked Thor slightly causing him to jolt awake.  
" ah lady (name) how were your three days of slumber?"  
" fine Thor. Now can I go back home. The people here don't really like me" you said rubbing your arms lightly. Thor sighed nodding slightly before standing and hugging you tightly " they will change. They just need time" he said while moving back " now then let us bid the allfather welcome and be on our way" he cheered.  
While passing through the bifrost Thor had scratched your arm. It was just like a small paper cut but you began to feel funny when you had gotten to the tower you fell to the ground. Everything felt so odd. You felt as it you were struck with lightning but without the pain. Soon thunder cracked and the sky clouded over. You looked to Thor who seemed just as confused. Soon the avengers all coming to see the commotion, but Loki seeing the true difference. " he gave you grace?" Loki asked stunned helping you to the couch. " I can't make the lightning stop" you said breathing heavily Loki looked to Thor who looked just as confused. " is mom going to be ok?" Hela's voice snapped you out of your panic " I'll be fine I just need some time to rest."

A few hours later the thunder had calmed and you began to relax. Loki said he had an idea of what might be happening but would need to figure it out with you in a calm state so when you had finally relaxed he began. " touch me" he said moving out his hand, you did and nothing happened. He looked at the scratch on your arm for a moment then formed a dagger in his hand " i just need to draw blood" he said sliding the blade lightly just under your cut. Then you began to glow. Your body engulfed itself in green light and the lights began to flicker. Loki grinned " close your eyes picture a room in the building look at all the details carefully" he said holding your arm " now picture yourself teleporting there" you did as he said picturing in in your mind and when you opened your eyes you were there. You had managed to  
teleport yourself and Loki from your room to the living room with ease. As you began getting exited things in the room began to explode and shatter causing Loki to laugh. " this feels good" you said looking towards him, lifting your hand you started to pick up things in the room and then put them back down "your a lot more powerful then you let off aren't you?" You said leaning towards him only inches apart he grinned once more " you don't know the half of it". As he said that you got an idea teleporting to Bucky's room and knocking on the door. As he opened the door you walked in " can I try something?" You asked trying not to sound weird. He looked at you confused for a second before slowly nodding. You moved your hands up to his temples and closed your eyes " what is she doing, oh shit what if someone walks in this looks really weird" you heard him say but when you opened your eyes he was just looking at you not speaking. Moving your hands you began to jump around laughing which only made him more confused " oh god did she finally lose it" you heard him say in his head only to hear him ask if you were ok " yea I'm fine but I can totally read your mind" you said before you stopped jumping " ok then what am I thinking?" He said challenging you with a smirk. You listened to his thoughts once more before you started laughing " your thinking about the time Hela turned Loki's hair red" you said calming the laughter in wait of his reaction. He looked stunned " well Iv got to go but have fun with your book" you said before teleporting out of the room and back to Loki. You hugged him laughing interrupting his reading but you didn't care. " ok you have got to teach me what you can do" you said letting go looking at his now smirking face " I have two students now do I?" He said chuckling slightly.

 

Over A month had past and you had began to feel ill. Throwing up, eating more and sleeping more, of course you knew what it meant but you were to mentally drained to do anything about it. This Asgardian grace did nothing to help with pregnancy, not to mention the serum as well. You did your best to act normal training with the team, as well as training with Loki. 

It was late and everyone was in their rooms relaxing before they finally went to bed.  
Loki was sitting reading and Hela was in the shower, you took this moment to finally tell Loki the news. " loki?" You asked turning towards him he hummed in recognition " would you ever want more kids?" You asked. He froze for a moment placing his book down looking towards you " I suppose. Why?" You looked at him shrugging slightly " well" you smiled. His eyebrows rose " are you sure?" He asked  
You nodded but before you could say anything Loki has his lips on yours. He broke the kiss taking a breath as he moved you onto his lap deepening the kiss.  
But before things could escalate Hela stepped out of the bathrooms gasping and covering her eye till you both separated. 

You had decided to tell the avengers during dinner the next day after you and Loki had told Hela privately. Everyone was eating and talking as usual but instead of waiting for them to quiet down you just spoke over them " guys I thought you would all like to know that I'm pregnant again." Tony did a spit take as everyone else quieted " congrats" nat said smiling " you guys should slow down or before you know it there will be ten baby Loki's running around" Clint said joking while Steve and Bucky just smiled. " how far along are you?" Bruce asked but you just shrugged " a month maybe two I'm not totally sure I was going to ask if you could take a look" Bruce nodded stating he was free tomorrow and to go see him in the morning. And you did, he had confirmed you were about a month in and so far everything looked good. But you had a bad feeling.

 

As your baby bump grew you were forced to stay in the house to keep you and the baby safe. You were four months pregnant and always sick or sleeping.  
It was noon and you were sitting watching tv with Hela when Jarvis said there was a meeting in the lounge, you both sat waiting for the others to arrive and when they finally did tony began to speak, " the tower has finally been finished so tomorrow we are packing up and heading home" everyone cheered till tony continued " we still don't know why hydra attacked since nothing was taken but with (name) in this state we have to make sure she is never left unattended. This means you must always be with somebody and the same goes for Hela"  
" tony don't you think that's a little ridiculous" you said as Loki nodded in agreement. But after many minutes of fighting tony had won the argument.  
So everyone went and began packing their stuff. 

The next morning everyone woke up as they usually would and ate relaxing till everyone was up. Tony being the last to get up finished his coffee and then began to get ready to leave. You all piled into a limo and headed off. 

As you returned you slowly made your way into the tower. But just as you had began to walk a man bumped into you and apologized before continuing down the street. You shook it off thinking nothing of it as did the others but you began to feel odd. Everything became fuzzy as you slowly collapsed. 

(Loki's POV)

 

(Name) collapsed in the middle of the street completely unconscious. Loki rushed over to you making sure you were alright, you seemed fine to him other than your random faint. Although the more he thought about it maybe that man who bumped into her wasn't so innocent as he thought before. 

Loki picked you up and began walking in to the tower when the same man came walking down the street the same way he came. But before Loki could alert the others he began shooting.  
Loki ran inside putting you in the elevator and ran back outside to find Hela. But as he stepped out the door he was tackled by men. Loki could have easily gotten free had it not been for the man who looked to be in charge holding a gun to hela's head. " dad I'm sorry" she said through her gasping sobs, " it's not your fault sweet heart. Nobody saw hydra being this bold and stupid" Loki finished directing the last bit to the man but he only laughed. " well it seems the trickster god has a big soft spot for his family" he smiled nudging the gun closer to her head " you could be unstoppable with the proper motivation. But not today" he said dropping his smile before he began to yell " HELLO AVENGERS. Now me and my men are going to take what we came for then take your daughter a few blocks before we kick her out because as tempting as it is to just take her we need a blank page as they say." As the man finished a black SUV sped around the corner stopping before men piled out and pasted Loki heading into the tower. A minute later they were puting (name) in the back of the car before speeding off. Loki was trying hard not to lash out and kill them but he couldn't risk hitting Hela, he couldn't risk losing the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late as it says in the bio I'm going through some big Heath problems, not to mention school. so things are going to be slow for a while.  
> I am also in a block writing chapter eight but I'll do my best to keep on time. 
> 
> As always let me know if there's any mistakes and leave me a comment about your thoughts.
> 
> -MH


	8. Compliance will be rewarded?

Three months later  
(Loki's POV) 

They had taken you over three months ago and nobody had any idea where you were. Loki barely slept and when he did he had Hela at arms length, he was taking no chances with the rest of his family.  
Everyone else was always quiet unless talking about finding you, tony had half of shield looking for you but yet still nothing. 

(Your POV) 

It was always so cold, cold damp and dark. When you had first arrived you woke up and began screaming but you knew nobody would hear you. They kept you in an under ground cell, fairly sized with a bathroom. The door leading out was thick metal but had large dents. The floor and walls were cold and what looked to once be white tile but now a grime covered gray. They had given you a small bed and a few blankets saying that You would be here for a while and that You should just stay put and be good. You were many months pregnant and the thought of escaping was a distant dream, you couldn't even see your toes. 

They had guards posted at your doors not to mention a doctor every few days. You couldn't tell how long you had been here, the lights never turn off and they tell you nothing. You think it's Been a couple of months but you sleep so much it could be more. 

You had dosed off in your thoughts not realizing that a guard was yelling at you to grab your food. He had gotten angry and barged in grabbing you by the wrist snapping you back into reality " you will Listen to me when I am talking you filthy whore" he snapped slapping you hard across the face making you wince.  
" I-I'm sorry I didn't hear you" you had just managed to say but he was to mad for reason. " I don't care, you will do as your told or there will be consequences" he snapped once more before throwing you to the ground and spitting at you as he walked out. You stood slowly making sure your fall didn't hurt the baby, you had lifted your shirt looking for scratches or brushing but saw none.  
You would have killed your baby knowing they would take it but they had said if the baby was harmed or died during birth they would kill you and mail your head to the avengers, so you let your child be. 

Not long after you had finished your food a doctor had come in and began examining your stomach making sure the baby was alright. Sadly it was, they wouldn't even tell you the gender of the baby you were almost ready to have, they just told you it was not important. After he left you felt tired and began to dose off and just as you dozed off you heard a distant voice yelling, but you were already out by the time the voice had become more clean as it yelled her name over and over. 

You woke up to a bucket of water being thrown in your face causing you to gasp and start yelping before you were hauled to your feet. " you've been asleep for two days" the man said letting you go you nodded understanding what he had said  
Shoving food into your face and walking out and slamming the door behind him.  
You always hated hydra for what they did to people. The last time they had you they made you stronger, but this time they made you hate your own child.  
You thought over they many possibilities hydra would want this child and the only one that really made sense was that they would raise this child to become the new winter soldier. 

As more months past you feared more and more for the dreadful day that your baby would come. It was your ninth month and the doctor said the baby would come any day now. You sat trapped in your own thoughts of what would happen after you had given birth. They could kill you, send you home, keep you till the baby didn't need you then kill you, They could do so many things and yet you could do nothing.  
But then it happened 

You went into labor late the next day causing the doctor to scramble around in preparation. They gave you nothing for the pain but put a gage in your mouth and told you if you screamed you would be killed. So during the five hours it took to give birth you didn't scream you just cried, blubbering against the gage ball they had stuffed in your mouth and tied up tightly. after 6 and a half hours the baby had finally come out, the doctor went off with the baby checking that it was all healthy leaving you on the table bleeding. You began to feel light headed as you could hear the blood trickling to the floor. You had caught a glimpse of the child they had wrapped up and cleaned off. It was big for a new born almost twice as big as Hela, with small blue patches across its face and you assumed the rest of its body. From your short view you couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl but that was of little importance because you were just on the brink of death. The doctor had seen the large pool of blood on the floor and had realized his mistake. You were barley conscious and had bleed far more then what would kill a human. The doctor began rushing to work to stop the bleeding before you died, he finally stopped the bleeding just as you had passed out causing him to run off and get more blood as fast as he could. 

When you woke up a doctor you didn't recognize walked in checking on you only to be shocked that you were awake. He explained you had gone into a coma from the loss of blood and initial shock of pain, saying that you had been out for about four years. " what happened to my baby. Can I at least know it's name?" You asked in a raspy voice. The doctor paused for a moment before he sighed and looked behind him. " he doesn't have a name" the doctor said continuing with what he was doing.  
" I-I had a son" you whispered as you tried to hide the tears streaming down your face but the doctor saw them. You and Loki hadn't talked about names but you had a couple Norse names you had remembered. " can I see him? Please I just want to hold him this once" the man sighed heavily shaking his head slightly " I'll let you see him nothing more, he must not know who you are."

Slowly he lead you in a wheelchair down the halls of the compound finally coming to a stop by a window, with what looked like one way glass. Slowly the doctor helped you up and lead you to the window. Once you had gotten a good look you could see the room fully. The walls were a pale grey and the floor nothing but concrete, a small twin bed and a bookshelf in the corner bolted to the floor. The room was dull and no place for a child, let along the heir of a prince but the more you thought the more you realized that he was no longer your son, just a lost little boy. But you were snapped out of your thoughts as the door opposite from you opened as the boy stepped out. He was slim and tall with hair that matched your own colour, his skin was mostly pale and pasty looking besides the small patches of blue that were spread across his body. As the the boy moved closer to the glass you could see his eyes, his left was a bright green but his right was (E/C) mimicking your own. It was obvious to anyone that he was yours and lokis but he didn't look four, he looked maybe nine or ten. You gasped falling back into the chair sobbing as the doctor wheeled you back into your room.  
Part of you thought the doctor lied about how long you were in that coma. But another part made you think that maybe he just aged differently. Who knew the difference between a frost giant and asgardian child versus a frost giant and Midgardian. But maybe that was just your lost hope talking. 

(Loki's pov)  
two years ago

Loki could barley keep his eyes open as the magic sealing cuffs Thor had borrowed from Asgard were firmly placed around his wrists and neck, Thor mumbling about it being for his own protection. You had been gone for over two and a half years with no signs of you or their child anywhere. The other avengers continued looking but grew increasingly sad as the time passed knowing the possibility of you never returning was rising as each day had passed. Loki went mad trying to find you, depriving himself of food and sleep while looking for you almost letting himself get killed during a mission by hydra. Had he not thought there was still possibility of your return let alone still having Hela he would had ended his suffering on the spot.  
He was beside himself for letting you and his child get taken. He would surly never forgive himself for what he has let happen. 

(Your pov)  
Present 

As the days passed you sat in your bed, never moving never speaking, as the doctor grew more worried finally diagnosing you, you were in shock. Practically catatonic. They had giving you an IV so you would get the nourishment needed instead of eating, they had given you a catheter so you would stop wetting the bed as you refused to move.  
You didn't want to move, you didn't want to blink and you didn't want to breath but you did in the false hope that when Loki saved you both your son would still be able to connect. 

This went on for months, never moving, never speaking, just trapped in your own mind. After 6 months you finally broke your catatonic state. You had sat acting as you had for the past few months waiting for the doctor to come check you out making sure everything was still ok. He began asking you questions like  
How do you feel? Can you speak or nod? Etc.  
After he moved to jot down some notes into your file you finally turned your neck looking towards him taking a moment before beginning to speak, " why won't you let me leave. You have your winter soldier what purpose do I have anymore"  
The man jumped at the sound of your raspy unused voice as he turned to look at you with shock. " we have our plans for you don't worry" he said in an unsettling tone before rushing out of the room leaving you alone once  
Again. 

You wondered what plans they had for you. What they would do if they found out that you had powers now, If they didn't already know.

 

(Loki's pov) 

It was Christmas Eve, yet another one you would miss out on with your family. Everyone in the tower spent time looking after Hela, even if she was almost ten.  
Loki had given up his search for you and had become rather hostile. They left him in a cell that Thor had made to keep his magic inside and toned down, so he couldn't hurt himself or others. Hela tried to see him but always ran away with tears. 

Loki was sitting on the chair they had given him in his cell, reading one of the many books Hela always left behind. " Thor stop hiding in the shadows I know your there" Loki said placing his book down and making his way to the wall of the cell. Thor slowly emerged from the dark corner near the entrance. " brother I-" he grimaced  
" we- Loki. We think we found her" Loki froze for a second before returning to his game " nonsense she is long dead. If you have come to tell my about my dead wife then leave" he snapped turning on his heals back to continue his book. Thor sighed leaving the room to continue with the search for you. 

After Thor had left Loki closed his book standing for a few minutes before he used what little power he had to send everything crashing into the walls. He collapsed screaming loudly as tears slipped down his face. " I will find you. I promise" he whispered shedding his last tears for the night. 

 

(Your pov) 

You were woken up to the sound of the door to your cell opening and just as you sat up two men grabbed you yanking you out of your bed and down the hall. Finally coming to a door they scanned their key cards and entered. The room was large and dimly lit. It was empty other then a large chair in the centre of the room and a few panels and chairs off to the side. The men continued dragging you and dropping you down in the chair before they began doing up all the restraints. You huffed acting unfazed by the whole ordeal but the doors opened once more and the eyes staring back at you struck terror within you.

 

You slowly woke as the cold dampness of your clothes began to get worse. Your eyes open only to shut then just as fast From the light. Suddenly it dawned on you, you could hear people talking and birds chirping. Your eyes flew open and you tried to sit up but winced and laid back down on what you now assumed to be a park.  
Their were few people around, most of them gathered around you. " are you ok?"  
One of the younger women asked of the group huddled around you. " what happened? Where am I?" You groaned out looking at the people's faces. " I'm not sure I found you here only a few minutes ago and called for help. The police are on their wa-"  
You grabbed her arm using it to help yourself sit up " where am I " you asked, with more tone then you meant. The woman stuttered " New York."  
You lifted your shirt to look at the pain that had stopped you from sitting up alone,  
It was a deep cut that had carved into your right side reading ' hail Hydra' you dropped your shirt as a couple of police men had finally arrived asking that everyone give you some space. After the small crowd backed away one of the officers kneeled down giving you his jacket " what happened. Do you know your attacker?" The man asked but you were off looking at a man who was running far off in the distance with a young girl following behind. She almost looked like- " stop that man" you said pointing out to the man running. The other officer took off yelling for him to stop.  
After a few minutes the man and young girl walked up towards you with the cop. " do you know them?" The officer asked clearly confused but you were in shock. As they got closer you couldn't deny what you were seeing. It was Steve and Hela both painted with sweat and confusion. But just when they had gotten close enough to fully see you. The recognition in their faces was short as Hela had practically tackled you crying. " oh god it's you. Oh god mom" she sobbed into your chest. Moments after Steve kneeled down his still trying to make sense of you. " how are you here. Oh god (name) what happened to you, you've been gone for years" he choked out while squeezing your hand. " they took him, I couldn't see him, they wouldn't let me see him Steve" you broke down letting the tears fall down your face. He looked confused for a second before his face contorted into horror. And that was the last thing you saw before you passed out once more. 

You woke up to the light bounce from being carried by Steve. You were just going through the front doors of the tower when you had woken up. Once he finally noticed you were awake he let you down to walk on your own. After taking a second to gain your balance you take off towards your room. You could hear steves voice calling out to you but you paid no mind as the elevator doors closed taking off to your floor. Finally as the doors opened you ran through the halls passing a stunned Clint. You finally got to your room almost braking down the door as you pushed in " lok-" you stopped taking a look around the room. It was dark and dusty, unused for some time. " he's down in the lower section. He got dangerous when you went missing. He went from sad and half dead to just angry and full of contempt" Steve said from behind you.  
You choked back a sob turning to face Steve looking up into his eyes " take me to him. Please he needs me." He sighed " come on. But if he hurts you I'm taking you out of there" you nodded following him back towards the elevator going downward towards the bottom floor that contained his cell. Quickly followed behind Steve walking up to his cell. 

Loki was in the far corner reading, unconcerned of who was standing in front of him.  
Steve opened the cell just long enough for you to slip in before he closed it again. You stood there waiting for him to make the first move but he completely ignored you.  
" if your here to appeal to my humanity then I suggest you leave no-" he had frozen in place when he finally looked at you. You smiled running towards him, dropping down hugging him. Just as he pulled away he grabbed your neck ramming you against the wall " what is this, some sick joke?!" He spat looking at Steve. Steve began to run in but you stopped him, waving him off. You took his free hand using it to cut your arm making you bleed. Finally using your power you created a shield sending him across the room. You coughed taking a moment to catch your breath as Loki stood. He laughed moving towards you. You both stood looking at each other for a second, then crashed his lips to yours. Steve began to blush furiously walking out leaving the two of you to be alone. 

Loki had one hand on your hips as you moved up and down above him. You moaned as Loki flipped you over letting him take over as he pounded into you. It had been almost four hours when Steve returned with tony. Tony looked to Loki before he began to deactivate the cells walls " I hope your no longer out to kill us cuz I'll be seriously angry" he said pressing the last few digits. Loki laughed looking towards your sleeping form wrapped up in the blanket keeping you from exposing the other avengers.  
As the walls finally came down Loki stood grabbing you in his arms, still wrapped in the blanket as he walked with tony and Steve to the elevator. The ding from the doors opened caused you to stir and slowly wake up. You groaned opening your eyes. " hey, look what the cat dragged in" tony smiled poking your side. Loki put you down as the elevator continued upwards. You looked to the blanket you had wrapped around yourself and shook your head "Now this won't do" you used the power you had still from Loki and changed your outfit in mid air.  
You let the blanket fall to the floor just as the doors opened and you walked out.  
You were wearing a pair of black jean shorts and a green tank top tucked in it. Loki followed you out smiling wrapped his arms around your waist as you looked around the tower. Tony shook his head " still full of surprises aren't you kid."

Later after dinner and all the hugging you all sat drinking per usual, but tony said tonight was celebration of your return because tomorrow you would be poked and prodded all day. 

As promised you had been in the lab for most of the day having blood tests, full body MRI, endurance, the whole shebang.  
As you were on the treadmill with wires hanging down from your head and chest as you ran. Your phone began to ring and you told Jarvis to put it on speaker. " время разбудить солдата, миссия началась. Вы готовы соблюдать?" ( Time to wake up soldier, your mission has begun. are you ready to comply?) the voice finished and tony had left the room to find bucky but you were left with Bruce as you began to clutch your head.  
Your hands slowly moved back to your sides and you stood up straight " Я готов к выполнению" ( ready to comply.) at this you snapped into action charging at Bruce sending him flying into the wall before walking out looking for your mission. Passing through the halls finally getting to Buckys room. Inside was tony and Steve standing beside Bucky who was listening to loud music. Tony and Steve looked to be in a heated argument, unconcerned you stepped forward moving to talk to Bucky. " they're gone " you pulled down his headphones  
He looked at me confused " those weren't the trigger words" he said just as Natasha flew in the door. She marched forwards beginning to attack you. Knowing your cover was blown you threw out the first part of the mission and went to the second. Kill as many as you can and bring the winter soldier back unharmed.  
Nat had her legs around your neck, her fists smashing into your back. But the three men had been able to pry her off and ask if you were ok. Realizing your cover wasn't so blown you broke down to the floor in tears. " I don't understand, why did you-" she glared at you almost hissing as she kicked out in steves hold in attempt to get at you " they triggered her don't you get it?" She said flatly. Loki had come in the room almost running to see if you were ok, but as he came in range you shot out as fast as you could attacking him. In the hopes he could cause you to bleed, and he did. He had scratched your arm, in an attempt to block your hits.  
He had seen his mistake instantly moving to restrain you quickly but you had already set up a shield. Focusing on the shield you pushed it forward causing everyone to fly into the walls. Loki was the first to stand again so you quickly pulled your your knife and began to make copies of your self, distracting him from you. As you fought you began speaking Buckys trigger words loudly. Still disoriented from earlier he scuffled across the room trying to get the headphones, but you finished before he could. The soldier stood silently waiting for orders " kill them all, extraction at front of building in 45" you finished still fighting off Loki.  
Neither you or Loki had noticed Hela run in till she was clinging to you her arms around your waist holding you back from Loki. " what are you doing get out of here, she's not herself! Loki snapped. But the soldier had already grabbed her pulling her away from you, " are you going to let him kill our daughter!? You let hydra take my son and now my daughter!" He yelled launching towards the soldier but you pushed him out of the way but quickly dropped down screaming in pain. Everyone had stopped, even the winter soldier. After only a minute you recovered quickly looking to the soldier " new orders. You are to leave the room and await further orders" he immediately complied dropping Hela and marching out the door.  
In the mer minute you had dropped down in pain you had fought and won against hydra.  
You were back in control and currently a blubbering mess.  
" i tried to kill you, I almost killed Hela. I hurt the others oh god" you gasped falling to the floor. Loki moved to comfort you and you just sobbed into his shoulder, slowly passing out from the lack of air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay sorry this took so long I've been having some health issues, not to mention school. 
> 
> I've kinda lost touch with where I'm going so I'm going to stop updating for a while.  
> I hope I can over come this rough patch and continue the way I want.
> 
> I also wanted to say, if you haven't read them yet I have two other fics. They aren't as long but I love them. They are both Bucky/OFC so if you like that go check them out. 
> 
> And last but not least I wanted to give out a little spoiler on a new work I'm writing. It's also Bucky/OFC, but I'm hoping to make this one longer then my other two but it's still early, So here's a little sneak at the new work. " I guess I should start by saying I don't know who I am, or where I've been, or even why I've been living on the streets of New York. All I truly know is that I'm lost."  
> That's all I'm giving for now but as always leave my a comment of your thoughts and maybe your thoughts on this new fic.  
> I would love the feed back,  
> thanks for reading 
> 
> -MH


	9. X

(X POV) 

He had been training since he could walk and talk. He can work with any weapon and many combat styles that will help him against bigger opponents. He knows four languages and can read lips perfectly in two of them. Hydra has had taught him everything he needs to survive in his first mission and he is ready to comply.

He may be only nine but his physical appearance make him seem fifteen, let alone his brain which had the mental capacity of a twenty year old. He was Hydras greatest achievement so far. 

His first mission is to go undercover as a normal student getting out of school then making his way towards his targets house. Gain access then place the microphone given. It is an easy mission and can be completed with no problems and hopefully will be.

He has never left the base, never been one the other side of the fences he's within.  
His handler said it doesn't matter and so he doesn't care.  
His handler is god, and god must be obeyed at all times. The handler said that the world is corrupted and hydra is the key to the future, hail Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...


	10. " your a lot hotter than I remember"

It had been a few years since that day, five to be exact. Hela was seventeen and your little boy would be nine, although with his different aging you would assume he looked just as old as Hela. Not much had changed over the years except for Clint leaving the tower. he only ever joins on the big missions nowadays, saying that he needed to be with his family. Hela had started joining on the smaller missions with the supervision of course. Her magic has doubled and she's controlling it without even a second thought. Everyone is practically the same, give or take a few grey hairs. Nat and Bruce are a couple now, even if they deny it.

Hydras been quiet for the last year. Occasionally popping up here and there, but no real threat to anyone.  
Still no signs of your son or the new winter soldier except for the file you found not long ago about a boy called X. The file had no photos or descriptions but Bucky said that they made him sign things with just an X, so it was your only lead.

( your POV) 

Things had been going well since you came back. No more big hydra scares and no triggers.  
Tonight had been a rather eventful night.  
It was Steve's birthday and that on its own was bound to get loud but not only had Tony's after party gotten a little crazy but Bucky had found Hela drunk and making out with a boy not much older then her, that she had met online and invited. You and Loki had sent Thor off to Asgard not long ago for another barrel of booze and after tonight it will be half empty. Both drunk and horny you had snuck off unaware that Hela was not in the library as promised and now instead with Bruce being checked out. 

(Buckys POV) 

After finding Hela in the Lounge bathroom half naked with that young man he immediately dragged her away to find Loki or you. But as he looked and continued one he realized she was acting really weird. She stumbled in her heels focusing on trying to walk in a straight line, she leaned on him as they stopped he noticed she was mumbling incoherently and giggling to herself. After a moment of just watching her she looked up at him, " your a lot hotter than I remember " she said poking at his arms. " ok that's enough" he pushed her away but kept his arm out to keep her balanced " I'm taking you to Bruce" he finished leading her down the halls to the lab where Bruce stayed, claiming the party was to loud and crowded for the hulk to show up. 

He stayed with them till Bruce had finished his testing. After half an hour of Hela practically drooling over him and calling him different names Bruce had found the answers he needed. She had been drugged, and just needed to sleep it off and get it out of her system. Nodding he took Hela back to her room helping her take off her shoes and get into bed. " please don't tell my parents " she whined " I thought he was a nice guy he seemed so nice" she said half asleep. After a second he nodded " I won't tell them, but in return you stay away from guys online. In fact stay away from the internet, last thing we want is hydra coming after you through tinder or what ever you kids use" he babbled on causing you to smile " thank you buck your the best" she mumbled finally falling asleep. 

Just as he left he bumped into a woman that was crying as she ran down the hall. He turned to look where she had come from only to see Steve with his hair all messed up and his belt undone. " I-I didn't mean to hurt her feeling. I just didn't want to you know" steve blushed. Bucky sighed moving to his own room already exhausted with Helas drug induced babbling. 

(Your POV)

Everyone who had drank last night spent the morning sulking into their cup as they thought over the night. Of course with your super Asgardian powers hangovers didn't happen so even with all your drunken mistakes you still sat smugly with Steve and Bucky in the morning.  
This morning Hela had been last to wake up and seemed very tired. like she was hungover, but with different effects. After a few minutes of watching her grab a cup of coffee you began to question her. " did you drink last night?" Your voice causing almost everyone to groan out in retaliation. Hela looked confused as she shook her head "no I spent the night in the library, why?"  
Everyone seemed to be minding their own business (or sleeping) except for Bucky who was watching the whole thing go down along with Bruce who had perked up his ears.  
" you have something to do with this?" You said looking suspiciously at Bucky.  
He shook his head " I was looking at her symptoms since she was acting a little odd.  
Really I'd say she's just tired" he breaths out looking in between you both. After a long second of you just squinting your eyes and watching him you excepted the answer, not hearing Buckys sigh of relief. 

"Sir there has been an attack in DC" Jarvis interrupted the silence putting up a display of the attack.  
You could see a man dressed in black walking down the middle of the street dressed similar to what they had Bucky wearing when he was their soldier. The only difference was that his suit had two sleeves, his mask covered his whole face.  
He was shooting down random people off the streets before he had shot down the person holding the camera from the footage. You closed your eyes letting out a shaky breath. " it's him. Their throwing him in our face" you looked to the others.  
" that dude can't be your kid (name) he's way to old" tony said moving to look at other news channels " no you don't understand he ages differently. After I gave birth I went into a coma from the blood loss and when I woke up four years later they let me see him, just look at him. He would have been four but he looked ten, and it's not just his body that ages differently it's his mind as well. Apparently frost giants and Asgardians don't mix as well as they do with Midgardians."  
" ok so let me get this straight. Your nine year old son is practically a teenager who just killed forty five people and wounded twelve?" Tony groaned " well like father like son. Ok so we are going to need to take him down and I'm sorry I am but he's not the kind you save. He doesn't need mind wipe machines he's been brainwashed since he came out of the womb" he finished. Everyone was silent " I know tony. And biological or not he's not my son any more, just a shell of the baby I gave birth to."  
Everyone was silent for a minute, taking in what had just happened.  
" ok well I think we can skip the meeting later. And I'm sure fury is going to want some details in what just went down, Tony, Nat and Thor I want you to gear up and meet me in the jet in twenty were going to help with the clean up. As for everyone else continue with what you've Been doing" Steve ordered out before he dismissed everyone. 

 

The tower had been so quiet since the team sent out to help with the clean up. Hela and Loki took the time to use the gym with no interruptions from the others to train with more powerful magic. You had been reading while on the treadmill for the last few hours and for the others left in the tower you weren't entirely sure.

Everyone had been distant since you returned and you knew it needed to change. You got off the treadmill while closing your book and moving back to your room to take a shower.  
You had stripped down leaving your clothes on the bathroom floor before turning on the shower then moving to take your hair out of the ponytail it stood in. Turning back towards the shower you almost screamed seeing loki leaning against the door naked.  
He smiled moving towards you " shall we pick up where we left off?" You hummed as his hands wrapped around your waist.  
" waters going to get cold soon" you whispered as he nipped your ear causing him to laugh. He Grabbed your ass pullling you upwards letting you wrap your legs around him. He moved into the shower pressing you against the wall while he pressed his member into you, you gasped rolling your head back moaning loudly. He began moving slowly groaning as he bit your pulse lightly. " harder. I-m im gonna. Im gonna cum" you moaned running your fingers through his hair. He picked up his speed laughing slightly " mrs (name) the groceries you ordered earlier have been delivered to the kitchen" Jarvis said causing loki to stop. " yes thank you Jarvis ill be down to put them away in a little bit" you said breathing heavily. Loki pulled out and letting you down before he bent you over and plunged back in. You came moaning loudly, Loki following soon after.  
You both took turns under the stream of water washing each other down before you had both gotten dressed and moved down to the lounge to deal with the groceries you ordered.  
You had decided to make dinner for everybody since they had grown apart since your kidnapping. You had maybe an hour before everyone else came back and enough food to feed a small army. with two super soldiers and three asgardians and you, an asgardian super soldier, the leftovers would be nonexistent. 

After almost half an hour of cooking you could hear the elevator doors opening then closing before a loud groan sounded through the room. You turned to see bucky moving towards you with a big smile on his face, " it smells great in here doll cant wait to eat it. Any idea on how long its going to be?" You laughed as he moved in close behind you watching over what you were doing. " should be done in about half an hour but nobody's eating till everyone is sitting at that table together and before you try and the only way somebody's getting out of it is if they are dead or dying."  
He scoffed moving to the fridge grabbing a can of pop and moving the sit across from you. " so you holding a torch to anybody there barnes?" You turned to glance at his face, and to your delight he looked completely dumbfounded. " as much as id like to say yes, its kinda hard to meet girls let alone go steady with them when im all cooped up in the tower not to mention this" he raised his metal arm. " what im more surprised about is why you've all the sudden picked up 40's slang?" He smiled cocking an eyebrow waiting for your answer. " why not. Thought id be a real kick. What? Don't like it there dream boat?" His eyebrows shot up " you trying to make a pass on me doll? Because i think Loki might get the impression that your a little khaki wacky"  
You laughed " nope. but you can't honestly tell me that back in the day you weren't doll dizzy?" He chuckled " alright ill admit i was kind of a skirt chaser but those days are long gone." He sighed you wanted to push him on it but before you could the elevator opened letting out four very tired and dirty avengers, moving to sit on the couches across the room.  
" holy crap that smells good" tony groaned while Thor and Natasha hummed in agreement. "Well it's going to be ready in a second" you moved the dishes to the dinning table " Jarvis tell everyone dinners ready and they can only get it if they come and sit with the rest of us" moments later everyone had found their way to the table chatting as they ate.  
You loved being able to call these people your family, and you couldn't wish for any better group.

The end.

 

 

Probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was all I've been able to write since I've lost interest with this story line.  
> I'm so sorry if this inconveniences you and feel free to re write it or continue it but all I ask is that you just let me know and you add me as a co author. 
> 
> I've got three other story's that are all either finished or close to and I'd love if you gave them a look. They are all Bucky/OFC, but there is some Loki. 
> 
> I'll be coming out with a new story soon, I've been writing out some ideas and I'll hopefully start putting them to paper... or in this case to archive? 
> 
> Anyway I'm sorry and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
